Evil Naruto
by Lord of the terror
Summary: Watch how Naruto become evil and destroy anyting on his path . cross over Inuyasha and Final Fantasy X
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Naruto **

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

' Thinking '

" Talking "

**" Kyuubi Talking "**

It was a fine day in Konoha . Villagers walking in the village , shinobis doing their own activity .

At the Ninja Academy , a lot of children were taking genin exams .

"Okay, people line up and perform the Henge no Jutsu " shouted Iruka

' This isso easy' thought Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called up, looking at his clipboard.

" Henge " said Naruto

" Alright Naruto you pass " said Iruka

As he walked home , Mizuki appeared in front of him " hey Naruto if you want toknow jutsus , i know where you can find them ."

Then Mizuki told Naruto to grab the Hidden Scroll of Seals and meet him at one of the training grounds. Naruto already knew what to do. Entering the Hokage Tower, he used the Oiroke no Jutsu on the Sandaime, causing the pervert to be knocked out immediately.He arrivedealier at the clearing and sat down before looking through the scroll he had grabbed.

He open it and start learning it ...

5 Hours later

"Baka! What are you doing with that Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, "Mizuki told me that i can find cool jutsus in it . " Suddenly several kunai were thrown right at him and Iruka. Before he could react, Iruka intercepted the kunai and threw his own in the direction the offending ones came in.

" Naruto run "

"OK," was Naruto's last reply before he was seen running away into the dark forest.

Naruto looked to his left and saw both Mizuki standing over a fallen Iruka with a fuma shurnkien. Iruka was in bad condition because as of right now you could see several kunai in his body, burns, and had tattered clothing. Before he could interrupt the one-sided fight he heard Mizuki talking.

"I can't believe you doing this for that demon Iruka " said Mizuki

"I don't care about what you say Mizuki. He is not the demon, Kyuubi, he is citizen of Konoha." Iruka retorted as he held onto a bleeding arm.

"Fine then, I will end this now. Die," replied the white haired man as he threw the fuma shurnkien.

It was intercepted by a blonde genin. Naruto stood in front of his teacher with the fuma shurnkien in his left hand. "NO ONE HURTS IRUKA- SENSEI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" scream a furious Naruto.

" This is it freak say goodbye " _**Kage bunshin no Jutsu**_ "Naruto yelled as over 100 clones infront of Mizuki . Mizuki didn't know what to do as each clone punched, kicked, bit, close-line, and low-blow him. In the end, all that was left was a bloody mess waiting to be cleaned up.

" Good Job Naruto , now let's return the scroll to Hokage " said Iruka

The next day, in the classroom

"Congratulations on graduating! From here on, you are now ninja!" Iruka began, "now I will call your team and you will be assigned a jounin-sensei. Team one..."

"Team seven! Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! Haruno Sakura!"

" Take that Ino-pig " Sakura laughed

"Grr" Ino growled

Team seven waited two hours for their sensei . As the door opened a man with silver hair styled upwards and sideways, a forehead protector leaning to one side to cover his left eye, and a black facemask covering everything from his nose down. He wore the standard jounin vest over a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants and standard sandals. "Nice to meet you pervert " said Naruto,

"How did you know ?" aasked the jounin

"I saw you reading icha-icha paradise so, what's your impression ? hate me ." said Naruto

Kakashi nodded ," Meet me on the roof then " then the jounin disappeared

-On The Roof-

"Alright. Introduce yourselves. Tell your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said.

"Uhh sensei," Sakura interrupted. "I have a suggestion., why don't you go first ? "

Kakashi was about to introduce himself when the blond stopped him. "You're Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. The shinobi who copied over a thousand jutsus due to your..." Naruto smirked at the surprised look of the silver haired shinobi. "...let's just say... your special ability."

Kakashi looked like he was going to faint at that moment as he had the how-the-heck-did-you-know-that look. However, he merely made a fake cough and remained calm. "Right. Anyway, I am Hatake Kakashi. I don't plan to say what my likes and dislikes are. And my dreams huh? Well... I have a lot of hobbies."

" All we learned just his name " said Sakura.

"Alright. You first, the girl with pink hair."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. I am Haruno Sakura. I like..." She glanced at Sasuke with a blush. "My hobbies are..." She lanced again as she blushed. "My dream is..." Then again, another blush.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright. What do you dislike?" He asked.

"I hate Ino-pig." She said.

Kakashi nodded. _'So this girl is more interested with love affairs.' _He thought as he took a glance at Naruto who was still playing with a kunai. "How aboutyou blondie ? "

" I'am Uzumaki NarutoI like ramen and training I dislike arrogant bastard , Pervert , and fangirl .My dream is to become Hokage "

" The last one " said Kakashi

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like a very few things while I dislike a lot of things. I have a dream, but it's more called as an ambition. And I won't let that ambition to just be laid aside. I want to restore my clan, and to kill a certain man... who was the cause of it all." Sasuke said.

_'Sasuke's so cool!' _Sakura thought as she started blushing again.

'An avenger,' Kakashi groaned mentally, "okay. Tomorrow, bring your stuff. We're going to have a training session tomorrow. Survival training,"

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, we've done plenty of survival training in the academy though," Sakura spoke up.

"But I thought we were already genin," Sakura asked.

"No, that was just to see who was able to become a genin," Kakashi pointed out, "just to let you know

"It's to see which of the graduating class is worthy of becoming a genin," Kakashi replied.. The test you're going to take has a sixty-six point six percent chance of failing,"

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke frowned while Naruto just sat there, thinking.

"Meet me tomorrow at training ground 12" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, Sasuke, do you want to go out with me?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No," Sasuke bluntly said as he left.

Naruto Jump from the building

I think that's enough for now see you again folks

And don't forget review


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil Naruto **

Discliamer : I don't own Naruto

" Talking "

" Thinking "

**" Kyuubi speaking "**

At the Training ground

Naruto woke up early in the morning wanting to get to the training area on time. "Kakashi said not to eat, but I honestly don't think I'll throw up," muttered Naruto sleepily. He didn't hurry too much, and casually brushed his teeth and ate his usual ramen. He was out the door about five minutes before the meeting was supposed to start, but was sure they would wait for him.

When he got to the training field Sakura yelled at him for being late even though Kakashi wasn't even there yet. Again they waited forfive hours for their jounin instructor to show up. Naruto was doing light exercise : push-ups and sit-ups. While to Sasuke and Sakura it looked like he was goofing around .

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura ,Sasukeglared at the jounin, Naruto thinking a plan .

Kakashi just ignored her scream ,and put an alarm clock on top of the log, "It's set to noon. By that time you have to get these two bells from me," he held up the bells. "Those who cannot get a bell, get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but eat right in front of you."

'_So that's why he told us not to eat,' _thought all the students.

_So glad I_ _disobeyed directions , ' _thought Naruto.

"You only need to get one bell and since there are only two, one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And… the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the academy," explained Kakashi. "You can use all the weapons at your disposal. You won't success unless you come at me intending to kill."

"Well it seems like you guysready to come at me with intent to kill. I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready… START!" yelled Kakashi and they all jumped away.

"Ehem." Kakashi cut off his thoughts. "Start!"

The three jumped away. Kakashi chuckled. _'At least they know how to hide.' _He thought as he started walking.

Naruto was hiding on top of a tree as he used a camouflaging cloth to hide himself. He decided to wait until Kakashi falls into one of his traps.

Thirty-minutes passed…

He then heard a high pitch scream from somewhere in the forest. He recognized the voice as Sakura's. He narrowed his eyes. _'So Sakura had been Kakashi-sensei's first victim. I gotta go and check it out.'_

Naruto took his camouflaging cloth away and dashed towards the area where he heard Sakura's shout. He saw her unconscious in the middle of a clearing. He sighed in annoyance seeing that there was nothing interesting to see in there.

Just then, he heard a crash.

He turned to look into his right to see Sasuke attacking Kakashi with taijutsu and Kakashi blocking all of his attacks.

He watched Sasuke kick and punch until by that time that he almost got hold of the bells. However, Kakashi noticed it in an instant and pulled back. "Sigh… because of you, I lost time to read my book."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in annoyance. _'What a pervert' _He would have put his plan into action immediately, but Naruto wanted to see how the battle between Sasuke and Kakashi would turn out. He turned back to look at Sasuke and Kakashi in time when Sasuke started to perform a few handseals. "Katon: Gyoukyaku no Jutsu

Kakashi seemed shocked for a while, seeing how a mere genin can use such a technique. Sasuke then blew fire towards Kakashi, burning the place where he stood. Kakashi's hard went underground again and he held hold of Sasuke's foot and pulled him underground.

Now, Sasuke's head was the only one sticking out of the ground. Kakashi chuckled. "You can't move now, can you?" He mocked. Sasuke 'grred' and turned away. Kakashi then stood up.

'_Smart, escaping underground with the Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. Sasuke is out matched when it comes to ninjutsu. Though if he think the same trick work on me he is wrong ' thought Naruto _

" Now for Naruto " said Kakashi

" You are the last one " said Kakashi

" True , but at least I'm not like those two " said Naruto

Naruto throw a shuriken and making few handseals "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "

The Shuriken become 20 shuriken and they all impaled Kakashi , but it turned out to be a very scarred log. Naruto took this chance to go underground . Then Kakashi appeared from nowhere , he looked around and see no one and he feel shocked when a pair of hand grab his feet . Naruto grabbed Kakashi's feet and pull him underground

" How does it feel , when you taste your own medicine and by the way thanks for the bells " said Naruto with bells in his hand

" What are you going to do with the bells ? " asked Kakashi

" Give to my team mates of course ." said Naruto , he throw the bells to Sakura and Sasuke " After all this the meaning of this test was teamwork , am Iright ? " said Naruto

" Your right , but those two didn't help you " said Kakashi pointed to Sakura and Sasuke

" They help me a lot , by not dragging me down . For exampleif Sakura were involveI have to worry about her safety , so by not doing anything she actually helped me get the bells. " Kakashi smiled

" And besides A man who breaks the rules may be considered trash, but someone who doesn't take care of his comrades are worse than trash " said Naruto

_' This kid is more interesting than i thought'_ thought Kakashi

" You pass ,Tomorrow we begin missions as Cell 7 " said Kakashi

The nodded and walked their separate ways.

* * *

About a Month Later , in Mission Office : 

Cell 7 had been doing a hell of a lot of stupid missions that weren't even fit for an academy student. Finally, after returning a very 'troublesome' cat, as Shikamaru would have called it. The Feudal Lord's wife left after paying, and the Hokage looked through the mission listing.

"Let's see... Your next mission will be... Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping at a nearby village, digging up sweet potatoes-"

"No."

The single word made the entire room look at Naruto, demanding an explination.

"How the hell could you classify these as 'missions'? I wouldn't even subject Academy students to this. I'm sure, being the Hokage, you've realised by now that every single mission we've been assigned is easily doable by non ninjas? Why bother squandering village resources like this?"

Everyone looked at Naruto, trying to find some flaw in his argument, however, it was perfect. Every single part of it was true. Iruka stood up to try and defend the Hokage, but the Hokage just motioned to sit back down.

"So, you think you can handle a real mission? Let's see..."

The Hokage shuffled through the papers before finding one in particular.

"What about a C class mission to the Wave."

"We'll take it."

The Hokage nodded.

"Then I'll introduce you to your client. You can come in now."

The door opened to reveal a thick set man with greying hair and beard. He also wore glasses and was obviously drunk. He looked at them and gave a 'hmmm'.

"These are the people that you assigned to protect me?They don't appear to be able to handle their mission , especially the short one " Hokage cringed at the insult . A Shuriken whizzed Tazuna's hair and imbedded in the wall he was currently leaning on.

The super bridge builder gulped at the scowling boy. His eyes darted to his left and saw that some of his hairs were cut by the shuriken .

" Insult me again , I will kill you where you stand " Naruto hissed hatefully.

The silence in the office was only broken by Tazuna's stammering reply. "Y-Y-Yes, yes," he nodded furiously.

"Naruto, you shouldn't do that to a client!" Iruka scolded.

"Well, he won't be a client after this mission ," he smirked.

" It will probably better for all of us if we go back to our own houses to collect things we're needed in our journey," Kakashi tried to avoid the possible bloodshed. " Cell 7 meet me in 15 minutes in the West gate. Dismissed!"

Well That's Chapter 2 Done , See you next time people .

And dont forget to Review .


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil Naruto **

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

" Talking "

_' Thinking ' _

**" Kyuubi Talking "**

Naruto packed shurikens , several kunai , and a few scroll to study on their way to Wave country , then he goes to West gate where they suppose to meet. For a few days theytrudged towards the Wave Country while Naruto studying the scrolls . Finally, they got to a river where a boat was waiting. They walked towards the boat and got on. The man nodded. To their client. They managed to reach shore without any problem and they go towards the village of Wave country . Naruto felt a wave of killer intent directed towards him and he charged forward, tackling Sakura and Tazuna to the ground. Sasuke and Kakashi were quick enough to react by themselves. Naruto looked at the giant sword that had imbedded itself in a nearby tree. Naruto smirked.

" I know who you are come out "

" Oh , Know me , then who am I ? "

" Momochi Zabuza , Former Member of the Hidden Mist's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, Momochi Zabuza, also known as the demon of the mist. Wanted mainly for a failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage. Considered an upper A, bordering on lower S rank missing nin."

Zabuza laughed.

" You're good kid. It's unusual for a Genin to know about missing nins."

" I have to know my eneimes if I want to live."

Zabuza smirked and pulled the sword out of the tree. Kakashi saw that Naruto was about to charge him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, he's out of your league. Everyone, get in formation and protect Tazuna."

Naruto sighed and got in formation. Kakashi decided to lift his head band and end this quickly. What Sasuke saw shocked him.

"Is that Sharingan? "

"Sasuke, that is exactly how Zabuza wants you to react. Don't forget, I'm here. He won't get to you without a fight." Sasuke nodded

Zabuza pulled the sword out of the tree and body flickered to stand on top of the water nearby before announcing his technique.

" Kirigakure no Jutsu."

With that, Zabuza swung his sword around, but to everyone's suprise, Naruto jumped in the way of the sword and stabbed his kunai into Zabuza's stomach before he could complete the swing. Naruto watched as a clear liquid came out of Zabuza's wound in a steady stream. Eventually, the entire clone turned to water and fell to the ground. Zabuza appeared behind Naruto.

"You're good for a Genin, I'll give you that. However, you won't live through this."

Zabuza cleaved Naruto in half only to find it poofed out of existance. Zabuza's eyes widened.

"Kage Bunshin?"

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a Kunai to his neck.

"None of us are to be underestimated, Zabuza. This is the end for you."

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, sword poised to strike.

"Is it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stiffened in suprise before he destroyed the Mizu Bunshin in front of him and ducked in time to avoid the horizontal swipe, only to receive a swift kick to the chin, sending him flying into the river. Zabuza ran at Kakashi, jumping over the caltrops and into the water. Kakashi broke the surface and looked at the water in worry.

"What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason..."

Zabuza body flickered behind Kakashi and formed a short set of hand seals giving off a 'hmph'.

**_" Suirou no Jutsu! "_**

Kakashi was immediately trapped in a sphere of water.

"You're annoying, Kakashi. I'm going to deal with the runts first."

Kakashi looked at them in horror.

"Take Tazuna and run! Forget me!"

Naruto sighed.

" I am not going to run from this "

"I told you to run! That's an order!"

"No."

Naruto charged Zabuza from the front ." You think you can win against me kid ?" laughed Zabuza , as he make mizu bunshin to attack Naruto

" We shall see " , Naruto trhrow shuriken and making hand seals" **_Kage Shuriken no jutsu_ " **

The Mizu bunshin countered many shuriken by his sword , while naruto making and seals to attack the real Zabuza **_" Suiton Suigadan no Jutsu " . _**Zabuza jumped from where he stand .

"Good job. I'm proud of you. I wouldn't have expected any less from a former prankster You've grown exponentially."

Sakura looked in amazemnet ' _Is this the dead last_ ? '

Sasuke was angry to himself _' damn it why am I so weak ,I couldn't do anything '_

Kakashi and Zabuza spang back and started forming seals. The long seal chain ended in Tori as they both announced the jutsu.

"**_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**!"

A pair of dragons made entirely out of water rose out of the water and twisted around each other in a double helix shape, before lunging at one another. They clashed several more times before the jutsu was released, causing a shower to fall over the area. Kakashi and Zabuza sprang forward and locked blades; Zabuza with his sword and Kakashi with a kunai. They sprung back from the dead lock and stared at each other before running in half a circle. When Zabuza stopped, so did Kakashi. Zabuza prepared to do the Ninpou, Kirigakure no Jutsu again, and found that Kakashi was again mirroring his movments perfectly. Zabuza lowered his raised arm three quarters of the way, mirroered by Kakashi and began thinking.

_'This guy... My movement is being perfectly...'_

Kakashi finished his thought out loud for him.

"Predicted by him."

_'Nani? He read what I was going to say in my mind?'_

Zabuza formed a Tori seal, which Kakashi mirrored.

_'Damn it, this guy...'_

" Has such unplesant eyes, right?"

Zabusa formed a Tora seal and laughed.

"What you're doing is copying, nothing original."

They both said the next sentence in unison.

"You can't beat me, you monkey."

Zabuza's bloodshot eyes widened and he began forming hand seals.

"I'll make sure you can never open that copy cat mouth of yours again!"

Just as Zabusa got to the last few seal, he noticed a shaodw behind Kakashi.

"That's... Me? Is it Genjutsu?"

This gave Kakashi the break he needed to finish the last three hand seals and perform the jutsu.

**_"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_**

Zabuza was scared out of his mind.

"This can't be!"

The water that had been collecting itself into a ring around Kakashi shot forward in a torrent of water and blew Zabuza away into the current, leaving him to scream all the way. Eventually, the torrents subsided, leaving Zabuza pinned against a tree. 4 kunais flew at him and imbedded themselves into him, one in each limb. Zabuza looked up into the tree to see Kakashi staring at him.

"This is the end."

"Why... Can you see the future?"

"Yeah. Your future is death."

As Kakashi had predicted, two senbon needles flew out of the scrub and punctured Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza dropped to the ground, lifeless. By this time, the others had arrived. Kakashi went to the body of Zabuza and felt for a pulse. When he confirmed there was none, he looked at the masked boy.

"It was true. He did die. Thank you, I've been hunting Zabuza for months."

The boy with the ANBU mask walked up to the body and began picking it up, however Naruto stopped him.

"You're a hunter nin, right?"

The boy stopped and looked at him.

"That is correct. Why do you ask?"

"If you're a hunter nin, then do your job properly. A hunter nin ia required to destroy the body of the target exactly where the body falls in battle. Put him down and destroy him. All you need is his head for proof, not the entire body."

The hunter nin tensed before he lopped Zabuza's shoulder over him and body flickered away before anyone had a chance to stop him. Naruto cursed loudly.

" Kuso , I shouldn't let him escape "

At that moment, Kakashi collapsed, making everyone run over to him. Naruto checked him and found he was survivng on practically no chakra.

"He's suffering chakra exahustion. We need to get him to a place to rest soon or he could die."

They nodded and turned to Tazuna.

"My village isn't far from here. If you can carry him, I'll lead the way."

They nodded. Sasuke and Naruto carry him while Sakura covered Tazuna.

* * *

History : 

Kage Shuriken no jutsu : Shadow Shuriken Technique

Suiton Suigadan no jutsu : Water Release: Water Fang Bullet

Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu :Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique

Suito Daibakufu no jutsu : Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

Well that's chapter 3 done

Don't forget to review .


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil Naruto **

" Talking "

_" Thinking " _

**"Kyuubi Talking "**

At Tazuna house :

Kakash woke up smelling the fresh aor in the morning ,sunlight coming from the window . He moved around and saw Naruto looking over a book with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto turned his head to Kakashi.

" Morning, Kakashi-Sensei."

When Naruto said that, they heard footsteps aproach the door. When they reached the door, it slid open to reveal a woman with long black hair and a pink jumper with red highlights. She smiled.

" I'm glad to see you're awake, Kakashi-San. How are you feeling?"

" I have use Sharingan to much yesterday , it will take some time to recover "

" Depends on level of chakra exaushtion , I say about it will take a week o recover "

Kakashi nodded

" So what are you three studying ? "

" We are studying about weapon that hunter-nin use on Zabuza , and we come with a result that Zabuza is still alive "

Tazuna gasped at this, but Kakashi nodded.

" I'm amazed you three were able to come to that conclusion, however, it is correct. Zabuza is still alive. But there is a bright side, which is no matter how efficient they are will still cause a massive amount of strain on the target's body. Zabuza won't be able to use his body for about a week either."

Kakashi smiled at them.

" Not only have you three grown in skill, but also in knowledge. I'm proud of you."

Naruto smiled

" Things were get more interesting "

" No they are not "

" Who are you?"

Tazuna bent down and put his hand on the boy's head.

" This is my grandson, Inari. "

Inari looked at them in contempt.

" Why did you hire them? They're just going to die. "

Naruto laughed.

" If you think I'm going to die , then your wrong "

Sasuke smirked.

" I agree with this one . None of us will die. All four of us have goals on our life . Especially me , I have a goal thatI swore to fulfill "

" Sasuke-kun's right "

Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement, however, Inari smirked.

" You have no idea what you're up against. Just go home. "

With that, Inari turned around and left the room.

Tazuna sighed

" I have to apologize for my grandson's behaviour. Ever since he lost his dad, he's been like that. "

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Kakashi decided to lighten the mood.

" Well, I think you three need to do some training to help you in the upcoming fight. "

Naruto looked down at Kakashi.

" What training can you show us in your state? "

Kakashi smiled and pulled a pair of crutches that had been laid beside his bed to him, as he slowly got up.

" I'll show you. "

They followed Kakashi out into the woods until he faced three threes. Kakashi turned to face them.

" Right. You three are going to climb trees."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi in doubt, but Naruto knew where this was going.

" Without your hands. "

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelif, Sasuke just smirked Naruto turned to Kakashi.

" Kakashi-Sensei , I can already do this ,. I learn it about a week ago,I'am trying to learn water walking exercise"

" Then show me "

Naruto concentrate chakra on his foot and walk toa tree, he decided to hang upside down on a branch for effect. Sakura was boggling at him , Sasuke was angry to himself for being so weak , Kakashi was smiled .

" Ok Naruto , After I explain this to Sasuke and Sakura , I'll help you with the water walking exercise. "

He nodded and dropped to the ground . Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura and explained the theory behind the exercise . Kakashi led him to a lake and start teaching him theory of water walking exercise . By the End of the dayboth of them mastered tree walking and Naruto mastered water walking exersice . "

-At Night-

" What do you want Sasuke-teme ? "

" How did you get so strong , you were suppose to be a dead last "

" Whatare you jealous or something ? "

" Answer me "

" Training , of course "

" I don't believe you , you mustdoing something more than that ."

" I already told you the truth , and you don't believe me .I have anadvice for you, Uchiha. If you want to become stronger, forget your revenge until you have become stronger. Your drive for revenge only makes you weaker. It distracted you from thinking clearly when you're supposed to be training "

" What do you know? You don't know anything! " he muttered softly, voice still hoarse after being held on his throat.

" Oh, I do know about it. You said your Ambition yo want to killed your brother-

" How did you know it was my brother? "he interrupted.

" Let's just say I do my homework more than you , Back to my advice, even if you succeed in killing your brother, what if he kills you at the same time. That will mean: bye-bye reviving your clan. Well, this is only an advice, whether you follow it or not is up to you, "with that Naruto went back to sleep.

Sasuke sat on his futon. More questions running through his mind. He glanced at his teammate, wondering why he was so strong He was also wondering if his thirst for revenge was making him weaker. It certainly drove him to become stronger, but at the same time, just like Naruto said, it made him think not clearly. Was he supposed to forget his revenge at least until he became stronger just like Naruto suggested? But it wasn't as easy as saying it. He had become completely immersed on his revenge ever since Itachi slaughtered his clan, that he couldn't think of anything else to do.

Sasuke sighed. Perhaps…he would consider his advice. It wasn't like he would lose something if he did it.

- Tomorrow morning on the bridge -

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were patrolling the brodge for any signs of enemies. At about midday, Tazuna called everyone to the middle of the bridge for a break. They talked with each other while eating. Eventually, one person stood up. He looked at Tazuna.

" Tazuna-San, I... I can't keep working. "

" Giichi? Why? "

" Tazuna, I've known you for a long time, but if I keep building this bridge, Gato will come after me, too. Everything will lose meaning if you die... Why don't we stop building this bridge? "

Everyone began muttering before Tzuna turned away.

" We can't do that, Giichi. This is our bridge. All our hopes rest on this bridge. Distribution and transportation to this poor country, which has few resources, will increase. "

" But we'll die if we continue. "

" No you won't. Not with us here. "

They turned to see the three ninja looking at them.

" To you, we may just be a bunch of kids you hired to help, but to us, a mission is a mission, and we complete each and every mission with our full efforts. None of you will die while we're around. "

They nodded before they turned back to Tazuna who sighed, taking off his hard hat.

" Guys, take an extended luch break. Don't push yourselves too hard. "

The day wore on as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura kept their patrol of the bridge up. At night, they studied scrolls they had brought with them. This routine kept going for a week until the evening before Zabuza and Kakashi were supposed to make a full recovery.

- Next Morning -

Naruto wake up late, he decided to go to the bridge , until he found a slash on the tree he headed back to the houseNaruto arrived back just in time to see Inari charging blindly at two rouge ninjas. Just as they were about to unleash their sword attacks, Naruto used a Kawarimi to replace Inari with a log. Naruto laid Inari on the ground.

" Inari, although your attack would have gotten you killed, it gave me the cover I needed to save you. Watch how real ninja's fight. "

Inari noddedsilentlyas the two ninjas charged at him. Naruto threw two shuriken at them which they deflected with minimum effort.

" Thosekind of attacks won't work against us brat. "

Naruto smiled.

" Won't it? "

They turned around in time to see that the shurikens were actually clones of Naruto, who released the Henge and gave them a round house kick to the head, knocking them out. Once he'd tied them up, Naruto turned to Inari.

" Inari, I need you to do me a favor. "

Inari looked up at Naruto.

"Once you take your mom inside, get the villagers to come to the bridge with whatever weapons they can find. Gatoh and his men will die today. I'm counting on you. "

With that, Naruto waved and sped off to the bridge while Inari pulled Tsunami back inside and ran off to get the villagers.

- The Bridge -

Kakashi was in a stale mate with Zabuza, while Sasuke was beaten up by Haku's kekkai Genkai. At that point, Naruto threw a shuriken and scored a driect hit on Haku's mask. Naruto pressed his advantage and charged at Haku, stunning everyone .Howefer Haku was more faster and go back to the mirror.

" Ah, you've come but it's too late," Haku said from underneath his mask, " your friend is dead. "

" I know, " Naruto simply chuckled, " I could care less since you didn't kill him. You only punctured the pressure points that would send him into a coma as long as the needles stay in there, "

Haku's eyes widened in horror.

Naruto making hand seals **_" Katon Housenka no Jutsu " _**. The fire spread and melting the ice mirrors , making Haku come out from the mirror , then Naruto jumped and press a kunai on Haku's throat

" This is the end " said Narutocoldly ,as he slidHaku'sthroat with his kunai killing the hunter nin .

At the same moment Zabuza was killed by Kakashi **_Raikiri _**.

"I took care of the other target," Naruto replied, "Sasuke's out but he's fine,"

"Good," Kakashi nodded.

As the mist cleared Gatoh and his bandts start appearing ,then

The last straw came when a crossbolt thudded into the ground in front of the bandits. Behind him stood all of the villagers of Wave armed to the teeth.

Instantly, the bandits scattered, not wanting to be the one to get killed. After they left, Naruto sighed and turned around.He walked to crying Sakura

" Oi teme Wake up "

Sasuke groaned and Sakura gave him a hug witha happy cry.

Naruto stood up and looked around before walking over to Inari, " nice job, brat! "

" I am not a brat," Inari growled, "I'm a hero!"

" That's right " Naruto laughed as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

* * *

Inari alongside the kids Naruto hanging around with in Wave watched him left with the other Leaf ninjas sadly. The children were crying and sobbing as their hero went back to Konoha. Inari sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling down when he heard the question. 

" So, what should we name the bridge? " a brown haired man asked the others. The bridge had been just completed today.

" THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE! "Inari shouted loudly to the crowds.

" Who?"

" Naruto ni-san , He's the one who inspired bravery on me, reminding me that a coward will not be able to do anything. Because of that I can gather all of you to go against Gatou."

" You mean that blonde kid. He is indeed an amazing kid, "a woman remembered the rumor about him succeeded in beating down Gatou and his men on his own and killed several of the missing-nins the crime lord hired. "

" Naruto Bridge. The Great Naruto Bridge…it sounds great to me,"Tazuna said in the crowds. The others nodded at each other, tasting the name with their tongues.

The crowds murmured in agreement and cheered loudly.

" All right! " the kids who almost to the point of worshipping Naruto shouted happily. "The bridge name will be The Great Naruto Bridge then!" the townspeople applaud merrily. "

Another one is Done. Don't forget to review see you again next time folks .


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil Naruto**

" Talking "

_" Thinking " _

**" Kyuubi Talking "**

Several months after mission on Wave country

Naruto watched as Sakura was harshly rejected by the Uchiha, before he strolled away, hoping to have enough time to get a good workout. Until he found Konohamaru and his groups in trouble

" How dare you bump me, little brat! I'll teach you a lesson! "

" Make-up boy ," Naruto called out, " I suggest that you drop the kid, "

" Naruto ni-san, " Konohamaru sighed in relief.

" Why should I? " Kankurou smirked, " it's not like you can make me, "

" No, but your other teammate can and will. I'm certain you wouldn't want war between Suna and Konoha ," Naruto replied,

" Kankurou," Temari urged as Gaara appeared.

" Kankurou, you shame our village, " he stared at Gaara.

" Gaara, The-these guys started it,and-

" Shut up or I will kill you " Gaara interrupt

" Sorry to you," said Gaara. His eyes locked with Naruto for a moment, before he teleported using sand. '_Being able to move that fast and leaving Kankuro powerless; he's good,' thought the Sand shinobi. _

" What's your name?" asked Naruto.

The whole Sand team turned around, " Who me? "asked the guy with the face paint.

" No, the red headed one ."

Gaara looked back and his eyes locked with Naruto's again. " Gaara of the Desert," he said without even blinking. " I'm also interested in your name," it was more of a command than a question.

Naruto didn't break eye contact. " Uzumaki Naruto." They stared at each other for a moment.

- Chunin Exam -

The day of the Chuunin Selection Exam came too quickly for some and not quickly enough for others. Sakura barely got any sleep, trying to decide whether or not to participate in the exam. Naruto and Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't wait to test their strength.

Team seven proceeded inside to find a large group of genin blocking the second floor staircase. Making their way through the crowd, team seven saw a boy in a green jumpsuit be pushed down to the floor by a couple of chuunin that were masking themselves in genjutsu.

" You will let us pass , and also remove this genjutsu," said Sasuke. " I'm going to the third floor." There were murmurings in the crowd, it seemed that no one had noticed the genjutsu except team seven.

" So you noticed, "said one the guys blocking the door.

" Sakura, you must have noticed too, right?" asked Sasuke arrogantly. " Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team. "

'_Sasuke-kun notice me,'_ smiled Sakura. '_Thank you.'_

" Of course, I noticed a while ago," she answered proudly. " Since this is the second floor."

" Not bad, but all you did was see through it," said the chuunin in disguise and attacked Sasuke. However, the boy in the green jumpsuit stopped their kicks with his bare hands.

'_He's fast,'_ thought Naruto. '_He was able to see both kicks and slide in between them.'_

" What happened to the plan?" asked a white-eyed boy. " You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

'_So he and his team, were faking before,'_ deduced Naruto. '_Good strategy, I was hoping Sasuke would be smart enough toralize it too.'_

" Hi! My name is Rock Lee, and yours is Sakura," he said cheerfully. " Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die! "

" No way, "said Sakura slowly. " You're lame." Lee hung his head dejectedly.

" Hey you, "

"Identify yourself ? "asked the white eyed boy

" I don't have to answer your questions," Sasuke turned around and started walking away

" Nani! " the white-eyed boy said

" Naruto, Sasuke-kun, let's go!" Sakura dragging her teammates away.

" What do you want ? "

" I would like to fight you ! "

" I want to see how my moves will do against an uchiha clan . "

Sasuke smirked " Interesting , I'll accept it "

" But Sasuke-kun the time is " Sakura said

" Don't worry this will only take 5 minutes "

Sasuke charged the fuzzy eyebrow , Sasuke punched but Lee Jumped and went to kick the uchiha in the head, there is another kick coming and it hit the uchiha face.

" Sasuke-kun "

Sasuke stood up " Oh well , This time I have to use it " " I'll show you "

" Sharingan, But How? "

" Don't you know anyting , Sharingan is the Kekkai Genkai of the Uchiha clan, so its obvious Sasuke has it " Said Naruto

" Then Sasuke-kun will win by seing through fuzzy eye brow technique "

" I'm not so sure about that "

Sasuke charged again but he was kicked fast by fuzzy eye brow

" Teme his move aren't ninjutsu or Genjutsu its Taijutsu "

" You are correct my moves are Taijutsu " said Lee

" I heard that the sharingan has the ability too see through ninjutsu ,Genjutsu and Taijutsu . You can easily see and deal with ninjutsu and Genjutsu that require Hand seals and Chakra but for Taijutsu its different " said Lee

" What do you mean ? " asked Sasuke

" He mean it's useless to see with your Sharingan if your body cannot keep up " Said Naruto

" You are correct again , I will mark you as one of my rival "

" Let's go guys , we're wasting time here " Sasuke and Sakura nodded and walked away

" Matte , I would like to know your name "

" Uzumaki Naruto " said Naruto Following his team mates

The team made their way to room 301 and noticed that Kakashi was waiting for them in front of the door. " So Sakura came too. Now we can properly take the exam."

" What do you mean? "asked Sakura.

" The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three, "explained Kakashi.

" You lied to us! "yelled Sakura.

" If I had told you the truth then you or Sasuke would have pressured Sakura to take the exam, even if she didn't want to," Naruto frowned some.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in through the double doors to be greeted by several hundred genin sitting in the large lecture hall.

Suddenly a loud, ""Sasuke-kun! " pierced the silence as Ino leapt onto Sasuke's back saying how she missed him.

" Get away from Sasuke-kun Ino-Pig "

" Oh Its Sakura your forehead still ugly as usual "

" Are you three taking this troublesome exam too ? "

" Hey ,its the Idiot Group "

" Stop calling me that , its annoying "

" Found you all, I see that everyone's here "

" You seem to be sure Kiba "

" We trained alot ,we won't lose to you "

" Shut up , you might beat sasuke , but you won't beat me "

" You guys make it too , How troublesome! " asked Shikamaru lazy

" So , all of this year's nine rookies are taking the exam."

" Hey, you guys can yoube more quiet ," a voice said.

Naruto turned to see an older Leaf shinobi with gray hair and glasses. The boy walked over to them, " You guys are just rookies nine just out of the academy, right?" he asked. " " Screaming like school girls… geez." Naruto agrees with him, but still didn't trust him; there was just something off about him. " This isn't avacation you know."

" Just ,Who do you think you are?" asked Sakura

" I'm Kabuto," replied the older boy. "Look behind you." Sakura turned around and adopted a shocked look. " Those guys are from the Hidden Rain, they have vey short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, calm down before you cause any trouble ."

Naruto are focused on older genin , who was showing them recogninition cards. " They are basically cards that have info burned using my chakra," he explained. " I have four years worth of info here,there aretwo hundred cards total." He then showed them a chart with the number of people taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from.

" Do you have cards with personal information ? " asked Sasuke.

" Of course, the info isn't perfect, but I do have it," replied Kabuto. " Who would you like to know?"

" Rock Lee from the Leaf," said Sasuke.

" Gaara of the Desert from the Hidden Sand, " said Naruto. Everyone stared at Naruto, surprised that he knew a foreign shinobi.

" First, Rock Lee: he's a year older than you guys. Mission history: 20 D-Rank, and 11 C-Rank completed. His teacher is Gai, he excels in taijutsu, but his Ninjutsu or Genjutsu are vey low , " read off Kabuto. " His team did not attend the exam last year, so, like you guys, this is his first time."

" Next is, Gaara of the Desert. Mission history: 8 C-Rank and 1 B-Rank completed. He's a new comer from a foreign country, so I don't have much information. However, it seems that he returned from all his missions uninjured." The last factshocked everyone.

" How do you know this guy? " asked Sakura.

" I met him few days ago " explained Naruto

"Shut up you punks !" yelled a rather angry voice.

Out of the smoke emerged the jounin examiner and his helpers. " Thanks for waiting! I'm Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test." Ibiki had several scars across his face and radiated enough killer intent to make almost everyone scared of him." There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately understand! " he yelled.

" We will now start the first test, instead of your current seating arrangements you will pick one of these tabs and sit in an assigned seat," explained the examiner.

Once they were seated Ibiki explained the rules of the test, making sure to say that there was no cheating allowed, yet if they were caught cheating two point would be subtracted from their total of ten. " If one person fails, then the entire team will fail. You have one hour, BEGIN!" all the genin quickly turned their papers over and began reading the questions.

" This is so easy " said Naruto, heturned his headand then went to sleep

' _What the hell happened to the dobe, he already finish ?'_ wondered Sasuke as he saw his teammate fall asleep in the middle of the exam.

- Thirty minutes have passed -

" Ok, I will now give the 10 question ! "announced Ibiki , "But before we get to it, I'd like to go over the additional rules for this question."

" These are meaningless rule !" Ibiki announced in a dark tone. Naruto sighed, he knew this was just another way to instill even more fear into the already worried genin. " First, for the 10 question you must decided whether you will take it or not. "

" Choose?"questioned the blonde girl on the Sand team. " What if we choose not to? "

" Then, your points will be reduced to zero and you'll fail along with your teammates, " the girl was promptly shut up by that answer, probably because of her fear of Gaara."And now, for the second rule: if you choose to take it and then answer wrong, that person will lose the privelege to take the Chunin exam forever ."

" What kind of dumb rule is that?" yelled Kiba. " There are guys here who have taken the exam before!"

" You guys were unlucky, this year I am the rule , " he smirked.

" Let's begin , Those will not taking the 10 question raise your hand "

" Yeah like I will believe that bullshit , let me tell you guys the truth there is no damn 10 question in the first place "

Because of Naruto information the number of people leaving was much smaller than Ibiki had anticipated. '_Damn that kid tell the truth about this exam ' "_Good decisions!" he announced. " Now to everyone still remaining, I congratulate you on passing the first test! "

" What do you mean we already pass? " jumped Sakura. " What about the 10question? "

" Therewas such a thing in the beginning , " explained the special jounin. " Or you could say that that was the10 question."

_' So what the dobe says is true , damn it why did't I reconize it !'_ thought Sasuke angry

" So then the previous nine questions were pointless? "

" No, they had already served their objective , to test your individual information gathering skills," explained Ibiki.

Just then the window right next to Ibiki broke and a large black sphere sailed in to the room. The sphere opened up, with two kunai being lodged into the ceiling, thus spreading out a black banner with white writing. A woman with short purple hair, a white coat, a mesh shirt and pants, and ANBU garb.

" You guys, there's no time to be happy! " she yelled. " I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko, now let's go! Follow me!"

"Grab the atmosphere, " Ibiki commented.

Anko glanced around the room, " Seventy eight? Ibiki, you left twenty-six teams? The test must have been way too easy this time."

" This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones," he said dryly.

" That's fine, I'll at least cut them in half in the second test," he said with a sly smirk. " I'm getting excited… I'll explain everything once we've changed locations, follow me."

'_Cut us in half?'_ Sakura was shocked.

All the genin got up and slowly started exiting the classroom

After walking through a quarter of the village, the genin finally arrived at their destination. " Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice area 44, also known as " The Forest of Death" Anko made sure to emphasize the location's nickname. " Soon you'll find out why it's called the Forest of Death. "

"You think that scares me?" laughed Naruto.

" Yeah, you're spirited," she said right before taking out her kunai and throwing it so that it would graze Naruto's cheek. it turned out to be a pile of smoke .

_Kage bunshin? _

" If you think that little Kunai can hurt me than your wrong! " said Naruto sitting under tree not far from the place.

_' This kid is intersting ', _" Now before we start the next test, you must sign these agreement forms," announced the examiner. " There will be deaths in this one and if I don't have you sign these, it will all be my responsibility."

'_Deaths?'_ questioned Sakura with a horrified expression.

" The second test, is a survival test. You will have to survive for five days inside the forest while trying to get a second scroll to complete your collection," Anko explained. "Each team will be given either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll, and you will have to get the other one. Once you have both scrolls, just head to the tower in the middle of the forest. Now, I'llexplain what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. Third, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower. "

" What if we do? "

" There will be a surprise for those that disobey the rules," was the simple answer. " Now, go sign the forms and get your scroll. Your gate will be assigned to you. Go there and be ready to start."

All team get the scrolls and head for their gates

" So , What's the plan Sasuke-kun ? "

" We will head for the Tower "

Team seven head for the tower , suddenly a Grass-nin showed up

" Who are you ? "

" No one lets Fight for our scroll Sasuke-kun "

Sasuke and the Grass-nin fight , then Sasuke throw wires to Grass nin and make hand seals **_" Katon ryuuka no jutsu "_** . Sasuke landed on the ground panting heavily

" Impressive you can hurt me this far , you are really survivor of the Uchiha clan " then he make Hand seals that make his neck longer and bit Sasuke neck , Sasuke scream and dropped to the ground

" What did you do to Sasuke-kun "

" I just gave him a Gift that's all "

" From the way you fight , I say you are not a Genin , You are a Sannin "

Sakura shocked after hearing this

" That's right Naruto-kun , I am indeed a Sannin "

" Let's fight "

" Unfortunately ,I don't have time to play with you " said the Sannin as he goes to another way .

" You won't go away that easy " said Naruto , he jumped and chase the Sannin .

_' This kyuubi brat is annoying '_ thought the Sannin , he stopped and face Naruto

" Finally some real action " said Naruto , he throw a shuriken and make hand seals **_" Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu " _**20 shuriken hit the Sannin , but it turned out to be a scarred log .

_' Kawarimi ? ', ' Behind me ' _

The Sannin sent a kick from behind but was evaded by Naruto , Naruto jumped and make hand seals **_" Katon Housenka no jutsu " _**, he sent multiple fire balls to the Sannin , but it was failed as the Sannin make a barrier ofwater arround him .Naruto smirkedbecause he hid some shuriken in those fireballs . And it hit the Sannin .

" Not bad , Naruto-kun I judge you wrong maybe you were useful to me after all " said The Sannin, he make strange hand seals and his neck grow longer and bit Naruto neck

Naruto scream , and passed out to the ground .

- Time passed -

Naruto woke up and started to see the surrounding , he realize he's not in the forest anymore . He was in some kind of sewer with big cageinfront of him until a sound speak

**" You are pathetic brat "** said the Kyuubi

" Kyu-Kyuubi "

**" At least you're not an idiot or it could be worse "**

" What do you want from me ? "

**" Just want to tell you about your new seal on your neck, brat "**

Naruto looked around his neck , he notice three black shapewhirl on his right neck.

**" Luckly for you brat , I'm in you if not you would be dead by now " **

" Is there any effect of this seal Kyuubi ? "said Naruto

**" There is brat , you cannot use any jutsu until someone contained it with a new seal , but since I'm in you I can make you resist the pain for a while "**

Naruto nodded

**" I already told you what I want to say now begone " **

Naruto woke up andwent tothe Tower , he already knew his teammates didn't look for him instead they head straight to the Tower . He didn't encountered even a single team , _' Seems like many team failed this second exam , I just hope I make it in time '_ thought Naruto . In his way to the Tower he met Kabuto , Kabuto hastwo earth scroll and one heaven scroll and Kabuto give Naruto his second earth , Naruto asked for reason but Kabuto tell him he didn't need it . Finally he reach the Tower and met his team mates .

" Hey, Dobe where have you been all this time ? "

" I don't have to tell youwhere I have been , Teme "

" Naruto be nice to Sasuke-kun "

" So , do you have any scroll with you ? "

" We only have Heaven scroll Naruto , we fail this second exam "

" Oh no we don't " said Naruto pulling out Earth scroll from his pouch .

" How did you get that Dobe ? "

" Someone just gave it to me "

" Who gave you that scroll Naruto "

" That doesn't important , let's just go in to the Tower "

Team 7 entered the Tower. They found out that both heaven and earth scrolls are summoning scrolls , they throw the scrolls and come out Iruka , after that Irukatold team that they passed the second exam and he explained what is the meaning of the writing on the wall . They just glad they make it in time , then Team seven entered a room that look like arena for battle .

" Alright , first of all congratulations for finishing the second exam " said Anko

" Hokage-sama will now explain the third exam , you better listen carefully. "

" Before I tell you about the third exam , I want to tell you about the true purpose of this exam " explained the Hokage, he start by telling the chunin exam are decscribing war between each nations and so on ( I'm to lazy to write this )

A shinobi appered in front of the genins , " Hokage-sama please allow me , gekkoe Hayate to be referee . "

" Of course "

" Hello everyone " said Hayate with coughing " There is something you guys must do before the third exam . "

" We have to have a Preliminary before the third exam " announced by hayate

" A Preliminary " yelled Shikamaru. " What do you mean by that ? "

" Because there are to many participants , and as Hokage-sama said there will be a lot of important guests we can't afford to waste their time " explained by Hayate

"Anyone who is not want to take the Preliminary , raise your hand "

" I quit " said kabuto while he raise his hand

_' There is something strange about him '_ thought Naruto

Sasuke feel the pain from his curse seal and quickly cover it with his hand , _' Pyuh , I'm lucky I have kyuubi if I didn't I must be feel the pain that Sasuke feel '_ Thought Naruto

" Sasuke ,please you have to quit before its to late " said crying Sakura

" Shut up Sakura , I don't care if I'm become a Chunin I just want to know I'm strong or not and to answer that question is by fighting the srong guys here , If you interrupt I will personally kill you myself " said Coldly Sasuke

" Now, we begin the Preliminary , its include one against one .The winner only ten winners ,since we only have twentyparticipants .There will be no rules ,the fight continue until the winners decided , howefer I will interrupt if the winners already been decided " explained by Hayate

" The name of two participants who will fight will appear in the Electronic board, Now let's see who will fight first " said Hayate

All Participants looked up at the electronic board " Uchiha Sasuke v.s. Akado Yoroi "

" The two participants who will fight come forward , The rest can watch the Matchon the upper level " said Hayate

* * *

Finally it's done sorry for waiting 

And don't forget to Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Evil Naruto**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

" Talking "

_" Thinking "_

**" Kyuubi Talking " **

First Match , Hajime "

Yoroi threw three shuriken to Sasuke, he countered it with a kunai . Yoroi attacked him from his right side ,but Ssuke made some good moves and pulled Yoroi to the ground . Sasuke was about to win, howefer Yoroi special ability make Sasuke weak ,as Yoroi suck out Sasuke Chakra from him , and making Sasuke release Yoroi. Then Yoroi kicked Sasuke away . He didn't give Sasuke chance , as he absorb Sasuke chakra from Sasuke forehead . Sasuke Managed to kicked Yoroi with his strength but he was panting heavily.

" Uchiha Sasuke , it that all you got " said Gaara coldly

" Don't worry , Teme will do just fine . He will win this match by using eye brow technique " said Naruto

Sasuke heard hearing about his skills, _' Damn it, I have to think fast ' _then Yoroi charged at him _' That's it ' _but Sasuke managed to move quickly as he kicked Yoroi Chin and send him flying ." This is it "said Sasuke announced his attack

" That's my move but how ? " said Lee

" Didn't you know , when you sent him flying he managed to copy your move with his Sharingan " Said Naruto

When Sasuke want to strart his move , The curse seal began to spreading again _' I can't let this thing control me! ' _Sasuke forced his cursed seal from spreading . " Take this " _' He forced the curse seal from spreading ' Anko feel shocked_ . Sasuke punchyoro face, then he kicked Yoroi to the Ground " Shi Shi rendan " . Yoroi was knock out for good . Hayate check on Yoroi and he the first match is over and he announced Uchiha Sasuke is the winner .

" I told you , he will do just fine "

Sasuke was tired and fall down but Kakashi managed to caught him with his foot and disappeared .

" Hey, Sakura did you see mark spreading on Teme neck when his fight " said Naruto

" I don't know what your talking about Naruto " said Sakura lying

" I see you are lying and your trying to hide the fact that Sasuke has curse seal isn't it ? " said Naruto

Sakura feel shocked from hearing Naruto

" Naruto I'm sorry " said Sakura feeling guilty

" Just Shut Up , I don't care anyway " said Naruto as he walked away from her

" Second match , Aburame Shino vs Zaku Abumi "

" You two ready begin " said Hayate

Zaku charged at Shino and use his trump card " Zankuuha " , Shino got hit, but he stood up and tell Zaku to give up before he and his bugs attack Zaku. Zaku has no choice but to use both armsbut he didn't know that Shino bugs was already in his body . Zaku was ready to blast Shino and his bugs , but his arms was explode . Shino hit Zaku Face with his palm and make him as winner of the second match

" What is he ? " said Neji as he activate byakugan and look at Shino

" What do you mean " said Lee

" I understand if he's summon bugs , but inside him was the bugs were living " said Neji

" He must from bugs tamer clan from the leaf " said Gai

" I heard of them to " said Neji

" You are saying that this guy is one of them " said Lee

Kakashi appear behind Sakura , " Hi "

" What do you mean hi , What about sasuke ? " said Sakura concerly

" He's sleeping now " said Kakashi _' With ANBU guarding him '_

" I'am glad he's safe " said Sakura ," Kakashi sensei I want to talk about something after the Preliminary "

Kakashi shook his head wondering what she want to talk about

In the electric board " Third match : Tsurugi Misumi v.s. Kankuro "

Both participants coming down , they were facing each other

" I'l promise I will end this quickly " said Misumi

" Let see about that " said Kankuro

Misumi charged kankuro and make his body snake around Kankuro then he broke Kankuro neck , but it turned out to be a puppet . The real kankuro come out from the Bandage and make his puppet crushed Misumi . Hayate manage to stop the match before things got worse . He announced Kankuro is the winner of the third match .

" Fourth match : Haruno Sakura v.s Yamanaka Ino

" I never now I fight you here " said Ino

_' Both of them are pathetic I don't have to watch this match_ ' thought Naruto

The match begin wth two of them punch and kick against each other until Ino use her mind jutsu , but it was failed and the result of the fourth match is Tie

" The Fifth match : Tenten v.s. Temari "

Tenten was no match for Temari even if she use weapon she will stil lose ,as she blown Tenten away with her wind attack using giant fan

" Temari the match is over , get up here " said Gaara coldly

" The sixth match : Nara shikamaru v.s. Kin Tsuchi "

Kin used her weapons to attack Shikamaru , but she was caught by shikamaru shadow , making him the winner

" The seven match : Uzumaki Naruto v.s. Inuzuka Kiba "

_' This is going to be easy '_ thought Naruto

Naruto Jumped from scond floor to the Arena , Kiba walked from the stairs and face Naruto

" Akamaru , we're going to win this match for sure " said Kiba

" Just give up dog boy you are to weak to face me " said Naruto

" What did you say! " said Kiba

Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto , Kiba yelled **_"Gijyuu Ninpou: Jyuujin Bunshin"_**then he throw smoke bomb to Naruto and both of them attack Naruto **_" Gatsuuga " _**. The smoke cleared Akamaru and kiba stop his attack and saw no one

" What, where is he ? " said Kiba

" Behind you " said Naruto as he finished his hand seals **_" Futon Daitoppa " _**sending Kiba and Akamaru to the wall .

" I'm not finished yet dog boy " said Naruto throw a shuriken to themand make hand seals **_" Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu " _**

Many shuriken hit Kiba and Akamaru spilling their blood ,Naruto charged at them with kunai but Hayate stop the match and declared Naruto is the winner

" Pathetic " said Naruto as he walked away to the stairs

_' The next match better be good_ ' thought Naruto

" The eight match : Hyuuga Neji v.s. Hyuuga Hinata "

Neji and Hinata attacking each other with Hyuuga Taijutsu Style , unfortunately for Hinata she has'nt use her byakugan well ,making her loose this battle . Neji defeated Hinata with his own Byakugan and his Taijutsu style , making him the winner .

" The ninth match Gaara v.s. Rock Lee "

Lee attack were blocked by Gaara sand , Gaara sand attacking Lee but Lee jumped away . Gai ordered Lee to take the weihgh off. Lee attack Gaara with such speed and his Gaara face , but it turned to be he was uninjured . Lee open the celestial gates and attack Gaara with Ura Renge sending to Gaarathe Ground , but Gaara's gourd turn to sand and save him from falling . Gaara attack with his sand , Lee cannot dodged them . Gaara attack **_" Sabaku Kyuu "_** crushed Lee's hand and Lee's foot . Gaara want to finish him but he was ininterrupted by Gai . Hayate declared Gaara is thewinner .

" The tenth match : Dosu kinuta v.s. Akimichi chouji "

The match ended quickly as Dosu send a wave of sound knocking Chouji Out .

" The Preliminary is over , congratulation to the winners who advance to the third exam " announced by Hayate

The Hokage explained about the third exam , he ask the winners to draw a number to determine the match in the third exam . Naruto got number one , that's mean he will be fighting in the first match . He saw his opponent it was Hyuuga Neji . After know his match , Hokage tell them there will not be one chunin , the chunin will look at their match and declared who will be chuunin. Hokage dismissed them , then Naruto walked out from the Tower remembering he must find someone to contained his curse seal.

Kakashi appeared in front of him

" What do you want Kakashi sensei ? " said Naruto

" Naruto, I heard from Sakura that you mad at her because she's lying to you about Sasuke curse seal" said Kakashi

" She deserved it anyway " said Naruto

" Naruto you know that's not right , I want you to forgive her " said Kakashi

" Fine I'l forgive her " said Naruto walked away

Kakashi sighed in relief but he was shock when he heard Naruto yelled " WHEN THE HELL FREEZEZ OVER "

In his way out of the forest he met Orochimaru and some people

" What the hell do you want Snake bastard ? " said Naruto

" I come here because I want to give you power Naruto-kun " said Orochimaru

" What power are you talking about ? " said Naruto

" The power to control your curse seal , Naruto-kun . " said Orochimaru

" Fine I'l accept this power of yours, but make it quick " said Naruto

" Execcelent , Sound four do your job" said Orochimaru

" Hai Orochimaru sama " said the sound four

" To control your curse seal , and make it to level two you have to eat this " said the Blue headed one as he threw a pill to Naruto

" What is this ? " said Naruto

" That is Sheishigan pill it will force your Body to be strong enough to use level two " said the Blue headed one

" Then what happen ? " said Naruto

" You will be coma for some time " said the Fat one

" Fine " said Naruto eat the pill and he was fainted

The blue headed summon a barrel , the fat one put naruo in the barrel and begin the operation they yelled **_" Shikokumujin " _**. The blue headed one write the paper with his blood and throw it to the barrel **_"fukaku Hoin"_**

" It is done Orochimaru sama " said the Sound four

" Good , brim him with us to the village " said Orochimaru

" Hai Orochimaru sama " said the sound four

- Time passed -

The barrel explode Naruto woke up

" So , this is the power of the curse seal , not bad " said Naruto with his right side covered with black whirl marking and right eye was balck and golden

" Where the hell am I ? " said Naruto

Orochimaru appeared in front of him with Kabuto

" I see you awake Naruto-kun , and to answer your question we are in sound village "

" What do I have to do now ? "

" Getting to the point are we .In one month I will train you for the third exam " said Orochimaru

" All right , Then what ? "

" You will help me bringing Sasuke-kun to me " said Orochimaru

- The first week -

In his first week Naruto focused in learning Katon and Raiton jutsus . In theseven day of the week

" Naruto-kun , Orochimaru sama called you " said Kabuto

" Fine " said Naruto

Naruto walked to Orochimaru private room

" You called " said Naruto

" Yes, Naruto-kun , I called you here because I want to give you this " said Orochimaru handed the sword and the scrolls

The sword was120 cm long it handle was like Standard Katana with brown colorand the sheath color was black

" What with the sword and the scrolls ? "

" That is the sword of Kusanagi , and for the scrolls it was your father jutsus .I want you to master the kusanagi and learn your father jutsus "

" Sure " said Naruto as he take the sword and the scrolls , he walked away from the room

- The second week -

Naruto start learning his father jutsus . In the end of the week he master his father jutsus like Rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu

- The third week -

In the first day Naruto have a talk with Kyuubi .

**" What do you want , brat ? "** said the demon fox

" I want you to train me " said Naruto

**" Hahahahaha , In your dream brat , why should I,king of the demons train a mortal like you? "**

" But don't you know , I am your vessel or you want people to say vessel of Kyuubi no kitsune is weak . "

**" All right brat , I will train you but you have to agree with three conditions "**

" What are the conditions ? "

**" First , you have to show some respect me , Second NO COMPLAINING in my training , Third you have to promise me you will desroy that damn village of yours . " **

" I agree with the conditions , I didn't care about the village anyway . When will you train me , Kyuubi-sensei? "

**" I will train you , Now "**

Under Kyuubi trainingNaruto was ablecontrol two tails of kyuubi nine tails.In the last day of the week

**" Kit , come here " said the Kyuubi**

" What is it kyuubi-sensei ? " said Naruto

**" I want you to sign this "**

" What is this kyuubi-sensei ? " said Naruto opening the scroll

**" That is the summoning contract for fox , kit "**

" Ok " said Naruto as he signed the summoning contract and memorized the hand seals .

- The Fourth week -

Naruto train his taijutsu and kenjutsu . He master kusanagi in the five day of the week .

In the six day

" Naruto-kun this is the plan on destroying the leaf village . " said Orochimaru

Naruto see the plan and nodded

" So my role is stopping Shukaku from destroying it , conviced Sasuke to come here , and lead the Sound four on bringing Sasuke back to you "

" That's correct Naruto-kun , and remember I don't tolerate failier "

" Don't worry this is going to be easy " said Naruto as he depart from, sound village to Leaf village for the Third exam

- The Third exam -

Naruto and the rest of the winners line up in the arena of the Stadium

" I'm Genma , I will be the refree for the third exam . For the rules it will be the same as the Preliminary .Now the two who will be fighting in the first match come forward . The rest can watch the match in the upsrairs level "

Naruto was wearing blue kimono , black long pants with purple belt around his waist and Kusanagi on his back ( Like Sasuke clothng after timeskip )

" Is that Naruto ? " said Sakura didn't believe what he saw

" He's more taller and he's handsome , I think I begin to like him ." said Ino

" You cannot defeat me it was you fate to loose to me " said Neji

" Shut the crap up Asshole , and let's fight " said Naruto

Neji chargerd at Naruto wih his byakugan activate and start attacking Naruto with Hyuuga Taijutsu style , Naruto jumped and make hand seals **_" Katon: Karyuu Endan " _**, howefer Neji begin to spin " Kaiten " and neutralize the attack . As neji stop spinning , he attack naruto again " You are in field of my Divination: Jyuukenpo: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! "

" Second strike "

" Four strike "

" Sixteen srike "

" Thirty two strike "

" Sixty four strike "

When Neji finish his last strike , he found he was only hitting Kage bunshin

" Eat this " said Naruto throw shurikenand make hand seals **_" Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu " _**. Neji began to spin again and dodged every shuriken then he threw five shuriken to Naruto . Naruto make hand seals and **_" Rairyu no Tatsumaki " _**. The Dragon lightning tornado sending Neji flying and fallen to the ground with electric atack .

" Refree , this match is over " said Naruto as he jumped to upstairs where the other winner watching the match

The refree check on Neji and he telled " Shousha : Uzumaki Naruto "

There was no cheering from the audienceas Naruto expected .

" The second match is Uchiha Sasuke v.s. Gaara , but he isn't here yet what should we do Hokage sama ? "

" There is no other choice then we have to disqualified him "

" Hokage dono sure you want to do that ? "

" I'm sorry if I'm interrupt but if he has no clasissify reason then we will have to disqualified him "

" Look at the Audience they want to see the uchiha match especially the Daimyos "

" Then we will have to wait for him tell Genma his match will waited until he showed up "

" Yes Hokage sama "

The jounin teleported and tell Genma about Sasuke match , he nodded

" Allright we will begin the third match Aburame shino v.s. Kankuro , get down here "

" Refree , I give up " said Kankuro

" Nani " said Shino

" Then , Aburame shino is the winner "

" Next match , Nara shikamaru v.s. Temari get down here "

Temari swing her gian fan and stepped on the Arena , Naruto kick Shikamaru to the arena ," Naruto no yaro " . Temari swing her gian fan at Shikamaru , he jumped and stand on the wall with two kunai in the wall . He use his shadow to get Temari but Temari jumped away. Shikamaru use his Cloth as parasute and his shadow reach Temari . Then he give up becase he has no chakra left .

Then Sasuke showed up with Kakashi at the arena

" Next match , Uchiha Sasuke v.s. Gaara , get down here " Gaara smiled as he walk to the stairs

" Yo " said Kakashi

" Kakashi sensei , where have you been ? You're almost make Sasuke-kun disqualified " Yelled Sakura

" I'm sorry , by the way where's Naruto ?" said Kakashi

" He's over there the one with blue kimono . " said Sakura pointed her hand to where's Naruto standing

_' Is that really Naruto ?'_ Thought Kakashi , " Has he forgive you Sakura ? " said Kakashi

" No, he hasn't Kakashi sensei " said Sakura sadly

" Don't worry , I'm sure he will forgive you after this third exam " said Kakashi

" I hope so Kakashi sensei " said Sakura

" Hajime "

Sasuke threw three shuriken but was caught by suna bunshin , the sand attacking the uchiha but Sasuke jumped back and he was running fast like Lee speed and punched Gaara in the face sending him flying howefer the sand caught him . Gaara stood up and make ram seal , he make a barrier of sand around him . Sasuke attacked the barrier, but it didn't budge . He move back to the wall and start making Electric jutsu . He ran from the wall to the barrier and send his left hand to the barrier

" Chidori "

" Blood , my OWN BLOOD "

Sasuke pullet out his hand from the barrier of sand and he saw something big after him . He jumped back . He noticed something the entire stadium was put under sleeping jutsu

_'The plan start now ' _thought Naruto as he flickered away from the Arena to the Forest

" Gaara " said Kankuro and Temari as they move to gaara side

" Fool , try to changing in the match ." said Baki

" What do we do now ?" said Kankuro

" Treat his injury and bring him back here , now go " said Baki

" Hai " said Both of them they took Gaara as they jumped and went to the Forest

The refree told Sasuke to after them , he nodded , he follow them. Baki tried to stop Sasuke with his kunai but it wasstoppedwith genma kunai . Kakashi ordered Sakura to follow Sasuketo the forest, she and shikamaru after Sasuke with pakkun .

- In the Forest -

Naruto waited Gaara to showed up and finally he did .

"Long time no see Gaara or should say I Shukaku ? " said Naruto

_' That's the dobe ? '_ thought Sasuke after beaten upby Gaara

" Who are you ? " asked Temari

" I am the kyuubi " said Naruto

Gaara start attacking Naruto with his sand arm , Naruto dogde it with his Kusanagi in his right hand , Naruto cut Gaara's sand arm and Atacking Gaara with rasengan in his left hand sending Gaara to the ground . Gaarawas mad and he turned into Shukaku form .

" I think I have to use it " said Naruto He make hand seals and Slammed his left hand to the branch . **_" Kuchiyose no Jutsu " _**

The smoke cleared. Sasuke , Temari , Sakura watch Naruto in top of a Giant fox

**" Kit , why did you summon me here ? " **

" Sorry, kyuubi-sensei . I need your help on this one "

**" Fine kit , but you will owe me a lot after this "**

" Hai, kyuubi-sensei "

Kyuubi look at Shukaku , Gaara already bring Shukaku out .

**" I'm finally out "** said Shukaku**" I find some one to kill "** as Shukaku takes a deep breath and shoots a large compressed ball of air at the **_" Fuuton Renkudan "_**

Kyuubi jumped and bite Shukaku with his fangs

**" Kit do it now "**

Naruto nodded ,he jumped and hit Gaara face waking him up .

**" Shit I'm already out " **

**" Kit I'm going back now "**

Gaara woke up seeing Naruto dispelled his jutsu he ordered his sand to caught Naruto **_" Sabaku kyu " _**. Naruto make kage bunshin before it's to late . Gaara sand crushed the Kage bunshin the Real Naruto was in air as he kicked Gaara head with his back right foot , making the sand cracked and sending Gaara flying . Naruto landed on a tree and walked away to Konoha _' First step done ' _thought Naruto . Sakura took Sasuke with her and followed Naruto .

- Next Day -

After the funeral of the Third Hokage . Team seven had meeting in the bridge Naruto was the first who came , the next one is Sakura they had a talk before Sasuke and Kakashi showed up

" Um , Naruto ? " said Sakura

" What do you want ? " said Naruto

" I want to appologize for lying to you, Ihope you forgive me" said Sakura

" Just shut your mouth , your annoying " said Naruto coldly

After hearing this Sakura cryingrun awayto her home . Sasuke and Kakashi showed up and only see Naruto

" Naruto , where is Sakura ? " asked Kakashi

" Why should I care about that bitch ? " said Naruto

Sasuke feel shocked , he never seen Naruto been this cold before

" Naruto , she is your team mate " said Kakashi

Naruto didn't pay attention as he flickered away from Sasuke and Kakashi _' That move how did he ? ' thought Kakashi_

- Few weeks passed -

_' The second step begin today '_ thought Naruto waiting in the Forest for the Sound four

They showed up , Naruto told them to wait unil night , they nodded

" What are you doing in my house dobe ? " said Sasuke

" Shut up Sasuke , I didn't come here for chit chat " said Naruto

" Then , what ? " said Sasuke

" I come here to offer you power for revenge against you brother " said Naruto

" What power are you talking about dobe ? " said Sasuke

" The power of curse seal of course " said Naruto

" How did you about the curse seal ? " said Sasuke

" I know it ,because I have it too " said Naruto

" Your lying dobe " said Sasuke

" Oh am I " said Naruto as he activated his curse seal to level two He's eyesturned to black and golden , his hands growspikes , he hadfour wingson his back .His hair grow longer and became darker yellow and hi skin turned dark purple .

Sasuke shocked seeing this

" Well then , what do you say Sasuke will you stay at this pathetic village or come with me to him " said Naruto

Sasuke nodded in the end .

" Good pack your stuff and met me at the east gate " said Naruto as he dissipeared

- East Gate -

" Where is he , Naruto sama ? " asked sakon

" Don't worry he will come here soon. There he is " said Naruto

" Hey , dobe Who are they ? When will you give me the power ? " said Sasuke

" These guys are the sound four , I'm leading them and I will give you power in our way " said Naruto

* * *

Tha't chapter six done Review no flames 


	7. Chapter 7

**Evil Naruto**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

" Talking "

_" Thinking "_

**" Kyuubi Talking "**

- In the way to Sound village -

" Dobe , I want the power now " demanded Sasuke

" Fine , Sound four would you do it ? " said Naruto

" Hai Naruto sama " said the Sound four

" Sasuke sama , first you have to eat this pill " said Sakon as he threw pill to Sasuke

Sasuke catch the pill " What's this ? " asked Sasuke

" That is Sheishigan pill " said Jirobou

" What's this gonna do? " asked Sasuke

" It will force your body to handle level two of your curse seal " said Tayuya

" Level two ? " said Sasuke

" Your seal is at level one , with the pill you will be able to use level two of your curse seal " said Kidoumaru

" I'll leave it to you " said Sasuke

Sakon nodded. Sasuke eat the pill , his vision became blurry then he falled to the ground . Sakon open a scroll and summon a barrel . Jirobou put Sasuke inside the barrel . The sound four jumped back , they raised their hands . From their hands comes Blag puple fog , they put down their hands and yelled " **_Shikokumujin_** " . Black purple fog closed the barrel . Sakon writes the incantation in blood on the sealing tagsandattach it to the Barrel . Jirobou pick up the barrel and carry it on his back .

" It is done Naruto sama " said Sakon

" Good , let's head back " said Naruto

They walked in the forest until they feel someone presense . It turnedout to be two leaf jounins

" Naruto , why are you with Oto nins ? " asked Genma

" You four go ahead. I'll take care of these trash " said Naruto

They nodded and disappeared . Naruto make hand seals "**_ Kage bunshin_** " and make copy of himself . Genma throw three kunai to Naruto . Naruto blocked it with his Kusanagi and make hand seals " **_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_** ". He fires a large ball of flame from his mouth , but Genma jumped way to the tree to avoid the fire . From th tree , Genma looked around , he didn't see Naruto . With **_Hiraishin no jutsu_** , Naruto appeared behind Genma , he stabbed him with his Kusanagi . Genma falled to the ground with a large cut in his back . The other Naruto managed to wrapped Raido into a tree with wiresand He make Hand seals " **_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu_** " . The flame runs to Raido and Burned him alive . Naruto jumped and followed the Sound four .

- With the sound four -

Jirobou trapped the five genins with his Doton jutsu and drained their chakra . Naruto appeared behind him

" Where is the others ?" asked Naruto

" They already headed back , Naruto Sama " said Jirobou

" What's in the Dome ?" asked Naruto

" In the Dome trapped five genins ,Naruto Sama " said Jirobou

" Let's follow the others " said Naruto

" But Naruto sama , what about these genins ? " said Jirobou

" I will take care about that " said Naruto

Jirobou nodded , he disappeared

Naruto writes the five elements on seal papers . He put the first one on the Dome and he throw the rest to trees that surronded the Dome ( This fuinjutsu is called Gofu Kekkai ) .

After taking care of the insects , Naruto flickered and followed the Sound four .

- With the rest of Sound four -

" You fat ass what took you so long ? "said Tayuya

" Don't say that , I have difficulties against those genins until Naruto sama helped me " said Jirobou

" Well , where is he ? " said Kidoumaru

Naruto appeared in of them

" You asked ? " said Naruto

" I'm sorry Naruto sama . I'm just asking where you are " said Kidoumaru

" It's fine , let's hurry " said Naruto

Th trapped five genins was almost death until they were rescued by suna nins . They were all near death states . The Suna nins give them soldier pills and followed the Sound four .

Naruto and the sound four are in grass field , suddenly Rock Lee appeared behind them

" Naruto-kun Why are you with them ? " said Lee

Naruto didn't answered , then he saw Suna nins beside Lee

" Why are you guys here ? "asked Lee

" We are the allies of Konoha , we come here to help you " said Temari

Gaara saw Naruto with the Oto nins

" Uzumaki Naruto , why do you betray your village ? " said Gaara

" None of your business, Asshole " growled Naruto

Kimimaro appearead beside the Sound four and Naruto

" Kimimaro , how can you move ? " said Tayuya

" I moved with my own will " said Kimimaro

Then the barrel explode They all saw Sasuke stood up

" So this is the power you talking about dobe " laughed Sasuke

" Yes it is " said Naruto

" Naruto sama , Sasuke sama you two should go to Sound village . We will hold them off " said Kimimaro

Sasuke just smiled and headed to Sound Village before Naruto followed him , he said something to the Sound five " Be careful against those guys , especially Gaara . He can attack and defend at the same time with his sand , don't underestimate him " .

They nodded and begin their battles against Lee and Suna Trio

The Sound five activate their curse seal to level Two . Gaara quickly make hand seals and said " **_Ryuusa Bakuryu_** " . Ocean of sand was going to drowned the Sound five ,but Jirobou make hand seals "**_ Doton: Doryuheki_** " . Jirobou spit out stream of mud and make protective wall that blocked the Ocean of sand . The Sund fivejumped to the top of the wall so the ocean of sand didn't hit them . Gaara quickly make hand seals " **_Suna Shigure _**" A rain of sand come from sky , it hit the Sound five . All five of them were caputured inside the sand . Gaara make one hand seal " **_Sabaku soso_** " . All of Sound five are death because Gaara Sabaku soso except Kimimaro . Kimimaro attacked Gaara with his bone technique but Gaara absolute defense protect him . Gaara use Sabaku Kyu and Sabaku soso making Kimimaro death . They after Naruto and Sasuke . Kakashi was ahead of them .

- With Sasuke and Naruto -

" So Sasuke, how do you feel having those power ? " asked Naruto followed Sasukefrom his left side

" I feel good dobe . " said Sasuke " Now I am more powerful than you ."

" I have to inform you Sasuke you are still weaker than me ." said Naruto

" Why is that dobe ?" said Sasuke

" Because You haven't get used to your curse seal " said Naruto

" So you are saying I have to get used to my curse seal " said Sasuke

" Well that's half true " said Naruto

" There's more dobe ? " said Sasuke

" I will explain to you later , we are almost there " said Naruto

Both of them were at the Valley of the End , They jumped to the left statue

" After this valley and few miles to the forest we will arrive at the Sound village " said Naruto

" Well then let's get going dobe " said Sasuke

Suddenly Kakashi appeared on the right Statue

" Naruto , Sasuke I'm taking you two back to The Leaf village " said Kakashi

" Just try , You pervert " said Naruto

" Sasuke let me take care of this pervert . You go ahead " said Naruto

" Be careful dobe " said Sasuke as he disappeared and headed to the Sound Village

Naruto activated his curse seal to level two . His eyes become black and golden . His skin become dark purple , his hair become spiky and more darker . Four wings comes out from his back , and spikes in his both hands . Naruto making "black rasengan"on his right hand with his chakra, while Kakashi makes Raikiri on his left hand . Naruto fly and Kakashi jumped . Their jutsu clashes against each other ,destroying anything near them . Unfortunately Kakashi loose , Narutodeactivate his curse seal . Naruto jumped and followed Sasuke to the Sound Village .

- In the Sound Viilage -

Naruto finally arrived at the Sound Village

" Naruto-kun , Orochimaru samais waiting for you " said Kabuto

" Fine , I'l go to his room although I'm dead tired after this mission " said Naruto

Naruto entered Orochimaru private room

" You were expecting me " said Naruto

" Yes Naruto-kun I will tell you your next mission " said Orochimaru

" Can itwait tomorrow? I'm tired" asked Naruto

" Very well you may rest , tomorrow I will tell you about your next mission" said Orochimaru " You're dismissed "

Naruto bowed and exited Orochimaru room . On his way to his room he meet Kabuto

" Hey Kabuto-san , Where is Sasuke ? " said Naruto

" Sasuke-kun is resting in his room , why do you ask ? " said Kabuto

" I just want to explain something to Sasuke , I guess I'll tell him tomorrow" said Naruto as he walked away to his room

- Next day -

Naruto woke up and walked to Dojo for training he need to expand his chakra reserves . He begin his training, he do tree walking on walls with weights 400 kg, then he do water walking on ponds with weights 500 kg. After three hours of training he decided to rest by sleeping under a tree . He closes his eyes until he heard a voice

" Hey dobe , What are you doing there " said Sasuke

" Can you see I'm trying to sleep , What do you wantTeme ?" said Naruto

" You sure are lazy dobe " said Sasuke " I want you to continue the rest about our talk yesterday "

" All right I will tell you , since you never activate your level two curse seal . You can only hold it for fifteen minutes , if you do it more you bedead for sure . I'm diffirent since I have used it many times , I can hold level two of my curse seal for one hour " said Naruto

Sasuke absorbed all informationNarutotelled him then he ask a question " Hey dobe is my curse seal stronger than yours ? "

" Nope our curse seal is equal in power " said Naruto

" But Our curse seal are diffirent dobe. " said Sasuke

" I guess I have to explain about my curse seal and your curse seal , so listen because I'm not going to repeat it " said Naruto

Sasuke become quite and ready to listen

" My curse seal is the brother of your curse seal . Mine is called Hell seal , while yours is called Heaven seal . Both our curse seals are part of Orochimaru three strongest curse , so in power is obviously equal , but the diffirent is the transformation of level of each seal . Say Teme why don't you activate your level two curse seal ? " said Naruto

Sasuke gritted his teeth , he's activate his level two curse seal . His skin color is turning tobrown ,on his back grow two wings . His hair become longer and more darker, his lips turned blue.

" Not bad , butI think my transformation at level two isfreakier than yours " said Naruto

Sasuke deactivate his curse seal , " I agree for that dobe " said Sasuke

" So Teme , how many jutsu have you learnedfrom him? " said Naruto

" Just a few jutsu, Hey dobeCan I copy your Jutsus ? " said Sasuke

" In your dream teme " said Naruto as he flickred from the place

Naruto returned to his room and went to sleep .

- Time passed -

Naruto woke up, go to bath , and change his clothesuntil he heard a knock on his door . Naruto openedthe door

" Naruto-kun Orochimaru sama called you " said Kabuto

Naruto nodded and go to Orochimaru room

" You called me ? " said Naruto

" Yes Naruto-kun its about your next mission " said Orochimaru

" Well , then what is my next mission ? " asked Naruto

" Your next mission is become aspy and memberof the Akatsuki organization " said Orochimaru

" Is the Akatsuki organization were looking people like me ,of coursethey will not accept me as their member " said Naruto

" Oh they will Naruto-kun , I have a way to make them accept you as one of them " said Orochimaru

" Then , how ? " asked Naruto

" I will give you this Naruto-kun " said Orochimaru give Naruto a ring

" Wear that ring in your left little finger " said Orochimaru" That will make you as one of them "

Naruto wear the ring in his left little finger

" Where are they right now ? " said Naruto

" Sharp as usual Naruto-kun , They will held a meeting in a cave in River country next week " said Orochimaru

" How long is this mission ? " said Naruto

"It will take a few years, and you willsentme report every month based on their activities " said Orochimaru

" All right I will do it " said Naruto

Naruto exited from the room , pack his sword , kunais , shurikens , and departed to River country

- In the river country -

Naruto finally arrived in the cave where the meeting is held . He see there was a seal on the blocking rock

" Barrier huh not bad !" said Naruto , he make hand seals for "Kage bunshin " , from the smoke comes 10 Naruto. The kage bunshins were scattered to each direction . The third ,five , seven , nine and ten found the other four seals , They took of the four seals . Naruto dispelled his Kage bunshin and destroy the rock .

" I see we got company " said One of member

" I see All member of Akatsuki is here " said Naruto

" Who are you brat ? " said One of nine member

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto vessel ofKyuubi no kitsune " said Naruto

All the Akatsuki member were shocked , They were ready to attack Naruto

" Now, now I didn't come hereto fight , I want to join you guys " said Naruto

" Are you crazy brat , you cannot joined us because we're going to kill you "

" Oh really , then what's this ? " said Naruto showing the ring to All Akatsuki member

" How did you get that brat ? " said said One of nine member

" I stole it from that snake bastard " said Naruto " It was quite easy "

" So how about it , Can I join you guys ? " said Naruto " I will help you guys hunt the other Jinchuuriki if you let me in "

" Hm, all right youshowme enough proof to become an Akatsuki member " said leader

" But , leader you cannot let this brat joined us " said One of nine member

" I already make my decision and that's final " said leader

The rest of Akatuski member nodded in understanding

" Naruto , you will be partner with Sasori and Deidara " said Leader

" Then we shall continue our meeting " said Zetsu

" What is the meeting about anyway ? " asked Naruto

" We are discussing information about any bijuu , or any Jinchuuriki " said Itachi

" How many Jinchuuriki have you captured ?" asked Naruto

" Onlyone, but he betray us , You know him also Naruto " saidLeader

" Oh , I know him alright , so do you have any iformation about other Jinchuuriki " said Naruto

" That's what we discussed here barat " said Kisame

" Let me ask Kyuubi , if he knows anyhing aboutthis " said Naruto

Naruto asked Kyuubi if he knows anything about this stuff . He told him there was a seven tailed bijuu in hidden rock and five tailed bijuu in Hidden grass

" Well, did Kyuubi know something ? " said Sasori

" He told me there are seven tailed bijuu inhidden rock and five tailed bijuu in hidden grass "

" Execellent then Naruto , Sasori , and Deidara you will hunt the jinchuuriki of seven tailed bijuu. Itachi and Kisame will hunt the Jinchuuriki of five tailed . Hidan, Kakuzu,and Zetsu you threewill searchinformation regaring other Jinchuuriki . That is your mission from now on . You all are dismisssed " said Leader

All Akatsuki member have gone doing their mission . Naruto got his Akatsuki cloak in a few days .

- In grass country -

They were few milesfrom the entrance of Hidden rock

" Soanybody got a plan? "said Sasori

" We attack the village and the Jinchuuriki will come to us itself , yeah " said Deidara

" You are nuts Deidara, what if we attack and it doesn'tshowed up ? " said Sasori

" I'm sorry Sasori danna , I never think of that yeah " said Deidara

" I do say we stay low until we found the Jinchuuriki " said Naruto

" Now that's a good plan , the only problem is how do we get in to the village without killing ? "

" Leave me on that one , now lets go in " said Naruto

Sasori and Deidara nodded . They were at the entrance of the village

" Identify yourself " said the two guards

Naruto activate use genjutsu on the guards . The guards see his eye and fallen to the ground . The three entered the village

" That was easy , yeah " said Deidara

" All right spread out and find the Jinchuuriki " said Sasori

Deidara and Naruto nodded , they go into diffirent directions

Deidara and Sasori looked and asked around , they didn't the Jinchuuriki but Naruto did with Kyuubi help . He saw a Mob hitting someone

" He-help me someone ..." said the person

" You demon you should just die " said the villagers " You killed our family "

Naruto took this chance , and stepped in He telled the villagers to break it , but the villagers didn't listen . After some showing a little of his power , the villagers run away

" Hey, Areyou alright ? " said Naruto

" Thank you for helping me " said the person

" **Kit this brat is the Jinchuuriki** " said Kyuubi , _' Thanks for telling me Kyuubi sensei '_

" What's your name ? " said the person

" Naruto , why those people called you demon ? "

" Because , I hold a demon inside me "

" Wanna see something fun? "

" Yeah I wanna see it ."

" Look into my eye " said Naruto

The Jinchuuriki looked into his eye Naruto move behind him and knocked him out , he falled to the ground . Naruto pick him up and carry him on his shoulders , then Naruto looked around . He found Deidara and Sasori sitting at a ramen stand . He went there ...

" Hey , Deidara find anything ? " said Sasori

" I found information about Jinchuuriki , butI don't know where he is " said Deidara

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind them

" Hey guys , let's go I got it " said Naruto

" How did you find him ? " said both of them

" With Kyuubi help of course " said Naruto

Three of them went to river country ater the seven tailed jinchuuriki captured . They begin the process of extracting the seven tailed Junchuuriki . The leader summoned the king of hell statue , All akatsuki members moves to their position . The process begin , nine spectral dragon attacked the jinchuuriki . After three hours , the extracting of the seven tailed bijuu is done , the leader is going to choose whose going to be the jinchuuriki of the seven tailed bijuu , it's going to be Deidara or Sasori . Becasuse the other Akatsuki member is going on their missions .

" Now you two which one of you would like to be the jinchuuriki of the seven tailed bijuu ? " asked Leader

" Me leader , yeah " said Deidara

" What I suppose to be the jinchuuriki not you ! " said Sasori

" What do you think Naruto ? " said Leader

" I think Deidara suppose to be jinchuuriki of the seven tailed " said Naruto

" You hear Naruto perfectly Sasori danna yeah " said Deidara

" Why do you side with Deidara Naruto ? " said Sasori

" I'm not siding with him , but you Sasori will be perfect for Jinchuuriki of the four tailed . Not the seven tailed " said Naruto

" Then Deidara will be the jinchuuriki of the seven tailed " said Leader

Leader put the seven tailed bijuu inside Deidara . After that the leader giving them new mission , but Naruto request some time for training Deidara get used to the power of bijuu . The leader nodded and give them one month to master the power of the bijuu . The three of them at the training ground of the Akatsuki base

" All right Deidara I will train you to get used the power of the bijuu " said Naruto

" Begin the training Naruto yeah " said Deidara

" I guess I will watch this one " said Sasori

" Before we begin we will have to meet the seven tailed first " said Naruto as he make quick hand seals that send Naruto and Deidara into Deidara mind , they walked to a big cage . They saw a some sort of Kaku inside the cage

" **So you are my new container** ? " said Kaku as he looked at Naruto

" I'm not your container Kaku , he's your container " said Naruto as he pointed to Deidara

" **You are my container , you are weak** " said Kaku

" What did you say ! " said Deidara

" Deidara calm down , we are here because we want you to train Deidara and lend your chakra to him " said Naruto

" **Me training a human you must be joking** " said laughing Kaku

" If you don't train him , then you will have to face Kyuubi " said Naruto " You don't want that do you ? "

" **Kyuubi , he is not here** " said Kaku

" He is very close to you Kaku " said Deidara

" I'm the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune " said Naruto as he summoned the Kyuubi in front of the cage

"** Kaku long time no see , I see why my kit summoned me here** " said Kyuubi " **You don't want to train your container do you** ? "

" **Ky-kyu-kyuubi sama I'm sorry I will train my container as you said** " said Kaku in fear

" **You better do it good or else** " said Kyuubi sharply

" **Ye-yes Kyuubi sama** " said Kaku

The Kyuubi disappeared . Kaku agreed to train Deidara . Naruto just see him good in his training . Naruto shorten the time with a jutsu Kyuubi taught him So one month become three years .Deidara can control four tailed of the seven tailed Kaku , and Naruto can control eight tailed of the nine tailed Kyuubi . The other Akatsuki members come back from their missions . The extraction of the five tailed begin and finished in three hours . Zetsu got chosen to become the Jinchuuriki of the five tailed bijuu . Naruto send his report to Orochimaru . The Akatsuki begin their meeting

" We are gathered here because Orochimaru has the Sharingan " said Leader

" Itachi-san that snake has your little brother " said Kisame

" I know " said Itachi " He's seeking power from him "

" Anybody got a suggestion how to finish the problem ? " said Leader

" How about all of us attacked that snake at once ? " said Naruto

" I agree with him " said Zetsu

" I'm to leader " said Deidara

" Very well , all of you pack your stuff , we leave this base at dawn " said Leader " And attack that snake at night "

All Akatsuki members go into the Sound country in border of lightning country , They attacked Orochimaru at once . First , Itachi and Kisame attacked the front gate . They hold many Sound soldiers . While the other attacked inside the Sound . Hidan , Sasori , and Kakuzu killed many Sound soliders and Kabuto . The leader , Zetsu , and Deidara attcked Orochimaru with surprised attack . Naruto take on Sasuke and defeated him . He took Sasuke Sharingan and planted them on his eyes , he killed Sasuke . The plan succed , They captured Orochimaru . The Sound is completely destroyed . Akatsuki extract the eight tailed bijuu from the snake . The Akatsuki gathered at their base for another meeting

" What are our missions Leader ? " said Naruto

" This one is better be good " said Kakuzu " I'm short of money "

" You always need money Kakuzu " said Hidan

" Money is everything to me " said Kakuzu

" Your missions will be : Kisame and Itachi you two will stole the forbidden scroll of hidden snow , Sasori , Deidara , and Zetsu you three will hunt the three tailed bijuu in the sea north of water country , and Hidan , Kakuzu you two will hunt an A rank criminal in Tea country " said Leader " You all dismissed " All Akatsuki members disapppeared doing their missions .

" Leader what about me ? " said Naruto " I don't have any mission "

" You will have special mission Naruto " said leader " Your mission will be go to hidden Cloud , defeat their Raikage , become Raikage and conviced the two tailed Jinchuuriki to joined us " said Leader as he give Naruto the Akatsuke cloak and a ring .

" I can kill Raikage , but I don't have any reason . The people will not believe me " said Naruto

" Yes they will , Tell the people of hidden Cloud The Raikage is complotting with Orochimaru , He sell the Hidden Cloud to Orochimaru . That way the people will believe you " said Leader " Here is the proof " as he give Naruto a scroll containing a plan of Orochiamaru with Raikage

" Okay Leader " said Naruto as he went to hidden Cloud

Naruto entered the Hidden Cloud , there was a ceremony of Raikage , a perfect timing for Naruto plan to telled the people he was a fake . The Raikage stand on top of the Raikage tower and giving speech to people . Naruto interrupt his speech , he is on top of building beside Raikage tower

" People of hidden Cloud I have information to telled you " shouted Naruto

" How dare you interrupt my speech " said Raikage

" Your Raikage is a fake , he sold the hidden Cloud to Orochimaru leader of Sound village " shouted Naruto as he throw a lot of scrolls to people of hidden Cloud , people caught the scrolls and read it , their eyes widened in disbelieve , their Raikage dare to sold their Village to a filthy snake .

" YOU TRAITOR , HOW DARE YOU SOLD OUR VILLAGE " shouted the villagers

" I will killed you " said Raikage as he attacked Naruto with raiton jutsu , Naruto easily evaded it and jumped away . Naruto unleasahed Kyuubi chakra , around his body was red chakra in form of a fox with eight tailed . Naruto attacked the Raikage with Kyuubi Rasengan that send Raikage into A blocks of village , he make hand seals and attacked Raikage with Katon Karyuu endan , Raikage is about to move but four Kage bunshin holds his hands and his legs , the flames reaches him and burned the Raikage to ash . Naruto landed on top of Raikage tower . The people cheered for him . He saved them from The Raikage plot . The council of the village called Naruto into the Raikage tower

" We want to say thank you for saving our village " said all council members " What's your name ? "

" You're welcome " said Naruto " And my name is Uzumaki Naruto "

" We called you here , because we want you to become the Godaime Raikage " said one of the council

" Sure " said Naruto

" You will give your speech to the villagers tomorrow " said one of the council

Naruto exited the Raikage tower and went to ramen stand , people of the village smiling at him . In ramen stand he met someone

" Hey old man , give me one beef ramen " said Naruto

" Coming right up , Raikage sama " said The chef

" Who are you ? " said the girl with black long hair

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto , and you ? " said Naruto _' She's got a demon aura around her , that means she's a junchuuriki of the two tailed bijuu '_

" I'm Viki , I'm the Chunin of this village " said Viki " I suppose to become the Raikage not you "

" I'm sorry about that Viki , but the council of this village appointed me to become Raikage " said Naruto " I cannot refuse that offer "

" Hump , right you sorry . How old are you ? " asked Viki

" Fifteen years old , you ? " said Naruto

" I'm the same " said Viki " By the way thank you for saving our village "

" No problem about that " said Naruto " Why do you want to become the Raikage ? "

" Because it's my dream to become the leader of this village " said Viki

" Here's the beef ramen " said the chef " How about you Viki ? "

" No thanks , I didn't bring money with me " said Viki

" Just order Viki it's my threat " said Naruto

" Ok then one Miso ramen please " said Viki

" Here you go " said the chef

" So Naruto where do you come from ? " said Viki

" From hidden Leaf , but they hated me and I run away " said Naruto

" They do , you got the rigth choice to come here " said Viki _' He's the same as me '_

" Hey Viki after this can I talk to you about something ? " said Naruto

" Sure " said Viki " We can talk in my house "

They finished eating their ramen and payed it . Both of them went to Viki house , it's not big . It's regular , twice the apartement of Naruto in hidden Leaf . Viki and Naruto are in living room

" What do you want to talk about Naruto ? " said Viki

" Viki , if I say this you must promise not lied to me " said Naruto

" Okay I promised " said Viki

" Viki you are a jinchuuriki for two tailed Nibi aren't you ? " asked Naruto

Viki feel shocked hearing this , _' How did he know my secret ? ' _thought Viki

" Naruto How did you know ? " said Viki " Only the Raikage knows that "

" I know because I'm the same as you " said Naruto " I'm the jinchuuriki of nine tailed Kyuubi "

She more shocked than before

" So , that's how you know my secret " said Viki

" Yup " smiled Naruto

" Naruto what will you gonna do now ? " asked Viki " Are you going to tell the villagers I'm a demon ? "

" No I'm not going to tell everyone or anybody " said Naruto

Viki feel glad hearing this , Her secret is keep safe .

" So Naruto do you happy to become a Raikage ? " said Viki

" Not really , but there is a bad side of the job . I have to do paper works " said Naruto

" Hahahaha , sucks to be you Naruto " laughed Viki

" Hey Viki can you control your bijuu power ? " said Naruto

" No I cannot . It's only comes out when I'm in danger " said Viki " What about you Naruto ? "

" I can use eight of nine tailed Kyuubi " said Naruto " I can teach you if you want "

" Really Naruto " said Viki surprised

" First we have to meet your tenant Nibi , we ask her to train you " said Naruto

" Naruto , What if Nibi doesn't want to train me ? " said Viki

" She will Viki , if she doesn't want to . I can summon my tenant Kyuubi to force her to train you " said Naruto

" Okay Naruto " said Viki " When we will meet Nibi ? "

" Now " said Naruto as he quickly make hand seals and send him and Viki to her mind , They appeared in dark room with big cage in front of them . Pairs of eyes staring at them

"** You finally decided to meet me** " said Nibi " **What do you want my container** ? "

" Ask her Viki " said Naruto

Viki nodded her head

" I want you to train me " said Viki

" **I will never train a human like you** " said Nibi

" You will Nibi , or I will have to ask someone to force you to " said Naruto

" **No one can force me to do anything human , even the Kyuubi cannot force me** " said Nibi

" We just have to find out do we " said Naruto as he summoned the Kyuubi in his giant fox form

Nibi and Viki feel shocked to see Kyuubi

" **Why do you called me here kit** ? " said Kyuubi

" Kyuubi sensei , I ask Nibi to train her container . She said even you cannot foce her to do anything " said Naruto

"** IS THAT TRUE NIBI** ? " thundered Kyuubi

"** I-im only joking Kyuubi** " said Nibi " **O-of course I will train my container** "

" **If I heard about you mocking me again , you know what I will do to you** " said Kyuubi

" **Ye-yes Kyuubi** " said Nibi in fear

Kyuubi disappeared , Naruto and Viki wake up from her mind

" See Viki I told you it's going to be easy " said Naruto

" Thank you Naruto " saidn Viki as she hug him

" Viki you don't have to go that far " said Naruto as he pushed her away from him

" Oops sorry Naruto " said Viki

" Well see you tomorrow Viki " said Naruto as he stood up

" Naruto you can stay here if you want " said Viki

" You sure ? " said Naruto

" I'm sure Naruto you can sleep in the couch " said Viki

" Okay then " said Naruto as he went to the couch " Good night Viki "

She blushed when she heard him say good night to her

In Naruto dream

" **What do you want kit** ? " said Kyuubi

" Kyuubi sensei I want you to activate my Sharingan to Mangekyou Sharingan " said Naruto

" **Vey well kit close your eyes** " said Kyuubi

Naruto closed his eyes , he felt Kyuubi chakra entering him . He scream to the ground and opened his eyes , they are diffirent

" **Kit there are three jutsu on Mangekyou Sharingan , Tsukuyomi , Amarutsu , and Susanoo** "

" Can you teach me those jutsus Kyuubi sensei ? " said Naruto

" **Yes I can kit** " said Kyuubi

Kyuubi train Naruto in his dream . Naruto mastered Tsukuyomi and Amarutsu . Kyuubi feel proud of his kit . He will train kit his jutsus next time .

- Tomorrow -

Naruto is on top of Raikage tower

" People of hidden Cloud , from today I'm the Godaime Raikage " said Naruto

The people of hidden Cloud cheered for their Godaime Raikage , They hope the Raikage brings happiness to them . Naruto is in his office doing paper works until he heard someone knocking on the door , Naruto telled he or she can come in . It one of the council

" Raikage sama , I have to inform you concerning the Leaf " said member of the council

" What about it ? " said Naruto

" Every year we are the enemy of the Leaf , but this year the Raikage didn't make the decision yet . We become enemy or not Raikage sama ? " asked member of the council

" Ask the people about it " said Naruto

" Yes Raikage sama " said member of the council

The people of hidden Cloud surprised their Raikage ask for their oppinions corcening the Leaf . The past Raikages never do this . The people give their oppinions to Raikage . Member of the council come back to report to Naruto about the result .

" What the people said about this ? " said Naruto

" They said we should be ally of the Leaf Raikage sama " said member of the council

" Then it will be done , I myself will come to the Leaf to discuss this with Hokage " said Naruto

" Yes Raikage sama " said member of the council " But should you be on someone guard Raikage sama ? "

" Don't worry about that I have someone to acompany me " said Naruto as he ordered him to telled her to come with Naruto .

In the East gate , Naruto wait for Viki to showed up

" Why do you choose me Naruto ? " said Viki

" I thought you want to come with me to Leaf village " said Naruto

" The truth is Naruto I want to come with you " said Viki

" Let's go Viki " said Naruto

" Okay Naruto " said Viki

In a week they reach the Leaf village

" Naruto why are you wearing a mask ? " said Viki " And why didn't you dress like a Raikage ? "

" Because the people in Leaf will know it's me . And I hate wearing that dress " said Naruto

" Whatever you say Naruto " said Viki

In the west gate of the Leaf village

" Identify yourself ? " said the guard

" I'm the Godaime Raikage " said Naruto " I want to meet the Hokage "

" Vey well I will escort you two there " said guard

The guard escort Naruto and Viki to Hokage meeting room , The Hokage turned out to be one of the legendary sannins Tsunade

" You may leave " said Tsunade

" Yes Hokage sama " said guard as he leaved the room

" You are the Hokage , one of the legendary sannins " said Naruto

" Yes Raikage dono , why do you come here ? " said Tsunade

" To discuss the relationship between Cloud and Leaf , the Cloud want to be an ally of the Leaf " said Naruto

" Really , this is the first time Cloud want to be ally of the Leaf " said Tsunade " You are not plotting something aren't you Raikage dono ? "

" I'm not Hokage dono , The Cloud have changed since the previous Raikage plan have known to the village " said Naruto

" What do you mean by previous Raikage plan , Raikage dono ? " said Tsunade

" The previous Raikage is plotting with Orochimaru , he sell the hidden Cloud to Orochimaru . Orochimaru is planning to use hidden Cloud to attacked the hidden Leaf . Luckly the plan failed by me , I telled hidden Cloud the truth and killed the previous Raikage " said Narto

" Interesting Raikage dono , How do you know the plan of the previous Raikage ? " said Tsunade

" By killing Orochimaru , he telled me about the plan and I found a scroll in his room contain the plan of Orochimaru attacking the Leaf using Cloud " said Naruto half lying

" You killed that snake ? " said Tsunade " Raikage dono , who are you ? "

" I cannot tell you who I am Hokage dono " said Naruto

" Then the ally with Cloud is canceled if you didn't tell me who you are Raikage dono " said Tsunade

" What , you cannot do that ! " said Viki

" Viki , it's all right she can know who I am " said Naruto " But Hokage dono you must promise me never tell everyone who I am when you know "

" All right Raikage dono , I promise " said Tsunade

Naruto open his mask revealing his spiky hair and whisker marks

" You are the Kyuubi kid " said Tsunade

" I told you not to tell everyone Hokage dono " said Naruto

" Sorry , Raikage dono . I'm just surprised when I know you are from Leaf " said Tsunade " Didn't you know your friends wondering why do you betray the Leaf ? "

" I know that , but I only joined Orochimaru to killed him and I did " said Naruto

" Why do you want to kill Orochimaru Raikage dono ? " said Tsunade

" Because he killed my mother , the old man told me that " said Naruto lying

" I understand your reason , Would you like to meet your friends Raikage dono ? " said Tsunade

" No , only my team mate and my sensei " said Naruto

" Vey well Raikage dono I will called Kakashi and Sakura to come here " said Tsunade " And Leaf is an ally of the Cloud now "

" Thank you Hokage dono " said Naruto

Tsunade called Kakashi and Sakura to come into the meeting room of Hokage tower . They saw Tsunade a black haired girl and a mask man

" Why do you called us Hokage sama ? " said Kakashi and Sakura

" To meet your one of your student and your one of your ex team mates Sakura " said Tsunade

" Is it Naruto or Sasuke ? " said Kakashi

" It is me Kakashi sensei " said Naruto as he open his mask

" Naruto " shouted Kakashi and Sakura

" Yes it's me " said Naruto

" Naruto where is Sasuke-kun ? " said Sakura

" Naruto why do you betray the Leaf ? " said Kakashi

" I will answers your two question . First I betray the Leaf so I can killed that snake and I did . I killed him . Second Sakura for Sasuke I'm sorry I couldn't save him , he's body was overtaken by Orochimaru . You know what the rest of the story " said Naruto lying

" It cannot be Sasuke-kun " said Sakura crying and run away from the meeting room

" Why do you kill the snake Naruto ? " said Kakashi

" Because that snake killed my mother Kakashi sensei " said Naruto lying

" Naruto I understand your reason . But why do you have to do it alone ? " said Kakashi " You could die because of that "

" If I rely on someone then I have to protect that someone and my plan will failed " said Naruto

Kakashi understand why his student betray the Leaf and nodded his head

" Naruto are you going to be a Leaf nin again ? " said Kakashi

" I will not Kakashi sensei " said Naruto

" Why not Naruto , is it because you betray your friends ? " said Kakashi

" No because I have people to protect , I'm Raikage now Kakashi sensei " said Naruto

Kakashi shocked hearing this , He's student is one of the five Kage

" How do you become Raikage Naruto ? " said Kakashi

" When I killed Orochimaru he is babbling about plan with Raikage . I know what his talking about after I found a scroll in his room . I went to hidden Cloud and tell all people of Cloud their Raikage is a traitor . The Raikage attacked me and I killed him . Then the council of Cloud appointed me as the Godaime Raikage and that's the story Kakashi sensei " said Naruto lying

" I feel surprised one of my students become one of the five Kage in young age . I proud of you Naruto or should I say Raikage sama ? " said Kakashi

" You can call me Naruto Kakashi sensei " said Naruto

" I suggest you tell your friends the truth Naruto , I'm sure they will understand you " said Kakashi

" I will Kakashi sensei if you gathered all of them at room 301 just like the past " said Naruto

" I will tell them to meet you at room 301 " said Kakashi as he disappeared in smoke

" Hokage dono is Gaara of the sand and his siblings here ? " said Naruto

" Yes they are Raikage dono " said Tsunade

" Can you tell them to gather at room 301 also , I want to appoligize to them especially Gaara " said Naruto

" I can do that Raikage dono " said Tsunade as she ordered Shizune to telled the Suna trio to gather at room 301

- Time passed -

Naruto and Viki are on their way to room 301

" I didn't know you have been through a lot of trouble Naruto " said Viki

" You didn't know until now " said Naruto " Do you have mastered two of Nibi tails Viki ? "

" I only master one right now " said Viki

" Don't worry Viki , I'm sure you will be able the two tail " said Naruto

" Thank you Naruto " said Viki as she kiss him

They kissed for few seconds

" Viki , did you like me or something ? " said Naruto

" Yes Naruto I like you " said Viki blushing

" Then I guess I like you to " said Naruto kiss her back

" I know you like me Naruto " said Viki as she release herself from Naruto

" Yeah I didn't know that either at the first place , but now I did " said Naruto

They arrive at room 301 and enter it . They wait for a few minutes until Suna trio , rookie nine , and Tsunade comes to the room

" Why do you call us here Hokage sama ? " said Lee

" I call you all here because I want you meet someone . " said Tsunade

" Who ? " said Gaara

" One of the rookie nine " said Tsunade " Uzumaki Naruto "

All of them surprised to hear that name . Naruto walk to in front of the room and open his mask

" Traitor what are you doing here ? " said Kiba

" Now, now Kiba . I didn't betray the Leaf for nothing " said Naruto

" Then what ? " said angry Kiba

" I have a reason for doing it . To kill Orochimaru and I did . I killed him " said Naruto lying

Everyone in the room are confused with the reason and feel shocked also , Naruto killed Orochimaru

" Why do you want to kill Orochimaru Naruto ? " asked Shikamaru

" Because Orochimaru kill my mother Mr Genius " said Naruto lying

" Is that true Hokage sama ? " said Shino

" It's true , but that have been keep a secret by my sensei . He only telled Naruto " said Tsunade

" We understand the reason " said Rookie nine and Suna Trio

" Are you going to be Leaf Shinobi again Naruto kun ? " said Lee

" No I'm not " said Naruto

" Why not Naruto we already forgive you ? " said Kiba

" Because I'm Raikage now Kiba " said Naruto

Every one feel surprised hearing this

" How did you know become Raikage Naruto ? " asked Chouji

" When I killed Orochimaru he is babbling about plan with Raikage . I know what his talking about after I found a scroll in his room . I went to hidden Cloud and tell all people of Cloud their Raikage is a traitor . The Raikage attacked me and I killed him . Then the council of Cloud appointed me as the Godaime Raikage " said Naruto lying

" That's a great story you got Naruto " said Kankuro

" Naruto-kun would you watch us at the chunin exam tomorrow ? " said Lee

" Is there a chunin exam tomorrow Hokage dono ? " said Naruto

" Yes there is Raikage dono , if you want you can watch the third exam " said Tsunade

" I would like that " said Naruto

" Naruto where is Sasuke-kun ? " said Ino

" If I tell you what happen to him , you will be sad " said Naruto

" Don't tell me Naruto he is... " said Ino

" He is dead , Orochimaru taken his body and after that moment I killed him " said Naruto lying

" No Sasuke-kun " said Ino crying and goes to her house

" Is she going to be ok ? " said Naruto

" Don't worry about her Naruto , I'm sure she can forgive you " said Neji

" All right Naruto is back " said Kiba

" How about we celebarate this at Yakiniku barbeque ? " said Chouji

" Who's going to pay for us Chouji ? " said Shikamaru

" Don't worry I will pay the bill , I'm the one who caused all of this " said Naruto

" Then let's go to Yakiniku Barbeque " said Chouji

All of them went to Baarbeque place , Chouji eats like a crazy guy

" Naruto who is that ? " said Temari

" I'm Viki chunin of the hidden Cloud village " said Viki

" She is beautiful , Do you want to go out with me I will protect you until I die ? " said Lee with thumbs up and his shining smile

" Sorry , I already belong to someone " said Viki

" Who ? " said Lee

" She's belong to me Lee " said Naruto

" NO " yelled Lee

" Why is he yelling like that ? " asked Viki

" He's always like that when he's rejected by beautiful girl " said Ten Ten

" Oh " said Viki

" Naruto can you pass all of us in chunin exam tomorrow ? " said Kiba

" I don't think I can do that . But I will try to convince the Hokage " said Naruto

" Yeah now that's what I called a friend " said Kiba

" You mean using your friend to cheat is a friend to you Kiba " said Shikamaru

" Just joking man " said Kiba

All of them had fun in the barbaque place . Naruto and Viki stay at the same inn Gaara , Kankuro , and Temari . Naruto and Viki went to the Suna trio room

" Hey Naruto are you staying here to ? " said Kankuro

" Yup , besides your room " said Naruto

" Do you and her want to come in ? " said Kankuro

" Sure we would like that " said Naruto " Come on Viki don't be shy , they are all your friends also "

" Okay Naruto " said Viki as she followed Naruto

" Naruto what are you doing here ? " said Temari

" I'm staying in this Inn to Temari san " said Naruto

" Naruto , don't tell me you are staying here ? " said Gaara

" Yeah Gaara " said Naruto

" So Naruto why do you visit our room ? " asked Temari

" To fix Gaara problem about sleeping " said Naruto

" You know about Gaara demon , Naruto ? " said Kankuro

" Of course I know , I'm the same like him " said Naruto " And Viki here also like me and Gaara "

Temari and Kankuro shocked to hear this

" Naruto don't tell them my secret " shouted Viki

" It's okay Viki , they can keep it a secret " said Naruto

" You can count on us Viki " said Kankuro

" That's right Viki you don't have to worry about it " said Temari

" Thank you " said Viki

" Now back where I was saying , I want to fix Gaara problem . But in order to do that you have to tell me about your demon Gaara " said Naruto

" My demon is Ichibi no Shukaku , the one tailed bijuu . I can't sleep because if I do Shukaku will eat my personality " said Gaara

" I see , I can fix that Gaara . All I have to do is me , Viki , and you will meet Shukaku and force him to let you sleep " said Naruto

" What about us Naruto ? " said Temari

" Yeah we want to come also " said Kankuro

" Okay then you two can come , but don't interrupt between us and Shukaku " said Naruto

Teamri and Kankuro nodded their heads . Naruto send all of them into Gaara mind , It was a desert with big cage .

" Where are we Naruto ? " said Viki

" We are in Gaara mind " said Naruto

" **You , what do you want** ? " said Shukaku as he talking to Gaara

" Gaara do it " said Temari

Gaara nodded his head

" I want you to let me sleep " said Gaara

" **Who do you think you are ordering me like that** ? " said Shukaku " **I'm the boss around here and the boss of all bijuu brat **"

" Viki how abuot we show Shukaku who is the boss here ? " said Naruto

" Sure Naruto " said Viki

They both summoned their tenant , Kyuubi and Nibi . Shukaku shocked see them

"** What now kit** ? " said Kyuubi

" **Why do you wake me up kitten** ? " said Nibi

" Shukaku said he is the boss here Kyuubi sensei " said Naruto

" Because Shukaku said he is the boss of all bijuu Nibi " said Viki

" **You sand rat , do you think you're the boss around here** ? " said Kyuubi

"** You idiot raccon , you're weakest of all bijuu** " said Nibi

"** I-i-im sorry Kyuubi sama , Neko-chan** " said Shukaku

" **Sorry raccon I don't like you anymore** " said Nibi

" **Then who do you like Neko-chan** ? " said Shukaku

" **She's with me now , got any problem with that** ? " said Kyuubi as two tails of Kyuubi nine tails wrapped around Nibi pulling her closer to him

" **N-n-no Kyuubi sama** " said Shukaku in fear

" Kyuubi sensei Can you talk to Shukaku to let Gaara sleep ? " said Naruto

"** I order you to let your container sleep sand rat** " said Kyuubi

" **Y-y-yes Kyuubi sama** " said Shukaku shaking

" **Good** " said Kyuubi

Kyuubi and Nibi disappeared . Naruto , Viki , Gaara , Temari , and Kankuro woke up

" Thanks Naruto and Viki for fixing my problem " said Gaara

" You are welcome Gaara " said Viki

" Yeah Gaara that's what friends for " said Naruto

" We to said thank you " said Kankuro and Temari

" It's to late we must sleep for tomorrow guys " said Naruto " Come on Viki "

" Make sure you guys do your best to become a Chunin " said Viki

" We will " said Gaara , Temari , and Kankuro

- Tomorrow -

Naruto and Viki watch the third Chunin exam . Rookie nine and Suna Trio are doing great job on the exam . All of rookie nine and Suna trio are called to Hokage office

" Congratulation to all fo you " said Tsunade " You all are now Chunin , because me and Raikage dono have make our decision on making you all chunin "

Tsunade give them all chunin jackets the Suna trio take their sand chunin jackets

" Gaara I have an information from Sand about you " said Naruto

" What is the information Naruto ? " said Gaara

" You are selected to become Godaime Kazekage of hidden Sand " said Naruto

Everyone on the room are shocked especially Gaara himself

" You did it brother " said Kankuro as he hug Gaara from behind

" You dream come true Gaara " said Temari

" I don't know what to say , why do they choose me ? " said Gaara

" Because me and Raikage dono telled them you are potencial becoming A Kage " said Tsunade " And they agree to choose you "

" I did it " said Gaara happily as he jumping in the air

After celebrating Gaara become Kazekage , Naruto and Viki are about to leave hidden Leaf . All rookie nine and Suna trio are saying good bye to them

" Come again Naruto " said Kiba

" Threat me again Naruto " said Chouji

" Naruto thank you for making my dream come true " said Gaara

" Viki I hope you come again " said Ten Ten

" Yeah Viki and watch baka Naruto " said Sakura

" We will come back again guys " said Naruto and Viki

In a few days Naruto and Viki crossed River country , this is Naruto chance to blown his cover

" Naruto why are you stop walking ? " asked Viki

" Viki , I have to tell you something " said Naruto

" About what Naruto ? " said Viki

" You know about the story I tell you and my friends about my reason betraying the Leaf " said Naruto

" What about it Naruto ? " said Viki

" It was all a lie I made up " said Naruto

Viki shocked hearing this

" Then what is your reason Naruto ? " said Viki

" To gain power and destroy the Leaf " said Naruto darkly

" So that's happy smile and ally all was a lie " said Viki crying " I thought you are nice Naruto "

" It seems you thought wrong Viki , you don't know the real me " said Naruto coldly

" NARUTO YOU LYER " yelled Viki as she crying even harder , she didn't believe her boyfriend like this

" Why are you crying , you never saw someone like me before " said Naruto as he touch her face

" Why are you like this Naruto ? " crying Viki

" Because I swear to destroy the Leaf , and I need your help to do it " said Naruto coldly as he touch her hair

" I will never help you Naruto " said Viki as she pushed him away

" You will Viki , you will " said laughing Naruto

" I don't want help someone who lied and betrayed their friends " said Viki

" You have two choice Viki : go back to your village or stay and help me " said Naruto

" I choose to return to the village and tell everyone you're a lyer " said Viki as she walked away from Naruto but was stopped by his voice

" Then you will never see me again your choice Viki choose carefully " said Naruto darkly as he leaved her

Viki must make a choice quick

" **Kitten you must go with him** " said Nibi

_' He lied to me . I cannot go with him Nibi '_

" **How about your feeling about him Kitten** ? . **He is serious about you will never see him again **" said Nibi

_' My heart tells me I have to go to him , What Shall I do Nibi ? '_

" **Go to him Kitten** " said Nibi

_' Okay Nibi '_

Viki runs to Naruto , but she didn't see him . He is disappeared . She will never see her love again . She is crying hard and yelled his name .

" You called me Viki ? " said Naruto coldly

" Naruto " said Viki as she runs to him and hug him . She is crying on his chest

" Your choice Viki ? " said Naruto

" I choose to be with you " said crying Viki

" Good " Naruto smirking darkly " You can stop crying now Viki "

" Naruto ? " said shobbing Viki " Where are we going ? "

" Just follow me Viki " said Naruto

Viki followed Naruto to a wall of mountain .

" We are here Viki " said Naruto " Here wear this cloak and this ring in your right middle finger "

Naruto give Viki the black and red clouds cloak an the ring written byaku (white) , she wears the cloak and the ring in her right middle finger . Naruto himself wears the same cloak and the ring but the ring was in diffirent position . Naruto dispelled the genjutsu and the wall of Mountain open . They went in and see a man wearing the same cloak

" I see your mission is sucessul Naruto " said leader

" Yes leader , this is Viki the jinchuuriki of two tailed bijuu Nibi " said Naruto

" Naruto is this an organization ? " said Viki

" Yes it is Viki , and you are a member now " said Naruto

" Viki , this organization is made by me . Its purpose are to capture the jinchuuriki like you are " said leader

" Then I will die ? " said Viki

" You are not Viki because you are a member of Akatsuki Organization " said Naruto

" Akatsuki Organization , How many members of this Organization ? " said Viki

" There are ten members that's include me , Naruto and you Viki " said leader

Kisame and Itachi comes into the room carrying forbidden scroll of hidden Snow

" Is this our new member leader ? " said Kisame " She's look weak "

" Kisame shut up " said Itachi

" You two come back just in time , this is Viki the jinchuuriki of two tailed bijuu Nibi " said leader

" Heh , my name is Kisame and this is Itachi-san , you better don't make trouble with us " said Kisame

Deidara , Zetsu , and Sasori comes in carrying a big pot with them

" That's sure easy yeah " said Deidara

" Shut up Deidara , you say it easy . Because you and Zetsu are Jinchuuriki " said Sasori

" Deidara can you be quite for a moment ? " said Zetsu

The three of them see Viki

" You three this is Viki the jinchuuriki of Nibi " said leader

" I'm Deidara yeah , this is Sasori danna , and that is Zetsu " said Deidara

Hidan and Kakuzu comes in carrying two bags

" I told you money is important " said Kakuzu

" Whatever Kakuzu " said Hidan

" You two this is Viki our new member she is the jinchuuriki of Nibi " said leader

" I'm Hidan and this is Kakuzu " said Hidan

" This is all Akatsuki members " said leader " We will begin to choose who will be the Jinchuuriki of three tailed bijuu : Sanbi "

" I think Kisame is perfect to be the Jinchuuriki of Sanbi " said Naruto

" We think the same as Naruto leader " said Itachi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Viki , Zetsu , Deidara , and Sasori

" Why thank you guys choose me to become the jinchuuriki of Sanbi must be because I'm good in water jutsus " said Kisame

" Not that Kisame , because your fish face suit perfect with Sanbi " said Naruto " Right guys ? "

" Right " said Itachi , Hidan , Kakuzu , Viki , Zetsu , Deidara , and Sasori

The leader put Sanbi inside Kisame , they are all discussing a meeting about their next missions

" What is our next mission leader ? " said Zetsu

" We have no missions " said leader " This is time for relax "

" Why is that leader ? " asked Itachi

" Because my jutsu to extract a bijuu can be only be used if we wait for three years " said leader " You all can do what you want , but don't get capured "

" I need this time , I'm going to sleep " said Hidan

" I'm going to look for more money " said Kakuzu as he leave the base

" We are going vacation to Sea country " said Deidara , Sasori , and Zetsu , they went to Sea country

" What about us ? " said Naruto

" Hey Naruto , Viki Can I use my new jutsu on you two ? " said Itachi

" Sure , right Viki ? " said Naruto

" Right " said Viki

Itachi make a lot fo hand seals , a hole opened in time , Naruto and Viki got sucked into the hole and disappeared

" What did you do this time Itachi ? " said leader

" I'm just testing my new jutsu , but it seems to be backfired " said Itachi

" Well find them and bring them back " said leader

" Yes leader " said Itachi

Naruto and Viki are send to a new world . The are falling into the ground from the sky , but they succed landed on the ground . Some people saw them . A dog ears man , A monk , An old man , A fox child , and two womens

" Where are we Naruto ? " said Viki

" Don't know , hey look at that sword . " said Naruto , They saw Tokijin on the ground beside them

" Don't go near that sword , it's dangerous " said old man

" There must special about that sword I will take it " said Naruto as he go to the Tokijin

" Naruto-kun I don't think you should do it " said Viki

It was to late , Naruto grab the Tokijin with evil aura . But it seems the evil aura of Tokijin gone because of Kyuubi inside Naruto

" What happen to the evil aura old man " said dog ears man

" It seems the Tokijin accept that young man to become its master " said old man

" I glad the evil aura of Tokijin is gone " said Monk

" Who is that man ? " said one of the womens

" Don't know , but he must be the one who ordered Kajinbou to make Tokijin " said one of the womens

" Naruto-kun are you all right ? " said Viki

" I'm all right Viki " said Naruto " This sword is awesome , I feel strong evil aura coming from it "

" Who are you ? " said Dog ears man drawing his sword

" My name is Naruto and this is Viki " said Naruto " Why are you drawing your sword ? "

" Because you must be the one who ordered that freak Kajibou to make Tokijin " said Dog ears man

" Tokijin what's that ? a food " said Naruto

" Wait a minute Inuyasha I don't think this guy know anything about Tokijin " said monk

" Inuyasha Miroku is right , he didn't know about Tokijin " said fox boy

" Then why Tokijin accept him as its master ? " yelled Inuyasha

" Maybe , we should ask them who are they " said old man

" Good Idea Totosai " said Miroku

" Hey how about you guys introduce yourslf to us ? " said one of the womens

" We already introduce ourself to you guys , now its your turn " said Viki

" I mean who are you two " said one of the womans

They are all sitting around fire works

" You guys first ? " said Naruto

" My name is Kagome , this is Sango , Miroku , Shippo , Totosai , and hanyou here is Inuyasha " said Kagome

" I'm Naruto the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune and this is Viki the Jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata " said Naruto

" What the hell is a Jinchuuriki ? " said Inuyasha

" I know what are they talking about " said Kagome

" Then please explain to us Miss Kagome " said Miroku

" A Jinchuuriki is a person who have bijuu sealed inside him or her at birth " said Kagome

" She is right " said Viki

" What is a bijuu then ? " said Inuyasha

" Sorry I don't know about that " said Kagome

" Then let me explain do you guys know the legend of nine demon lords ? " said Naruto

" I heard them , they are nine of the strongest demon in legend " said Totosai

" A bijuu is a demon lord , Viki has two tailed Nibi and I have Nine tailed Kyuubi the King of the bijuu as well the King of all Yokai " said Naruto

" That's explain why Tokijin accept you as its master , its afraid of Kyuubi " said Miroku

" You mean this sword is Tokijin ? " said Naruto

" Yes that sword is made from Gonshiki fangs , the demon who break Tetsuiga " said Kagome

" No wonder I can feel evil Aura coming from it " said Naruto

Suddenly a thunder storm comes , a man with white silver hair jumped from the two headed dragon

" Where is my sword ? " said the white silver hair man

" You jack ass , so you are the one who order that freak Kajinbou to make Tokijin . I'm glad Tokijin choose him instead of you " said Inuyasha

" Who is that ? " said Naruto

" That is Sesshomaru a yokai , Inuyasha half brother " said Sango

" You brat , give me my sword " said Sesshomaru talking to Naruto

" Hey its choose me not you " said Naruto

" I will kill you " yelled Inuyasha , Naruto stepped infront of him

" Inuyasha stay back from the way you're holding that sword of yours , I can see it's to heavy for you . Let me take care of this jack ass " said Naruto

" Is he going to be all right ? " said Shippo

" Don't worry Naruto-kun will kick that jack ass " said Viki

Naruto unleased Kyuubi chakra , his hair become more spiky . His hands growing claws . Two fangs between his lips . His whisker marks becoming more feral . Arround his body was red chakra inform of Five tailed fox . Every body except Viki feel shocked . Sesshomaru frozen seing his transformation . Naruto make quick hand seals and attacked Sessomaru with Katon Goukakyu no jutsu . Sessomaru easily evaded t by jumping away form the fire . Naruto attack him from behind , he use Kyuubi rasengan and send him flying to the Sky . Naruto landed on the ground , he canceled the Kyuubi chakra around him . He go into the guys

" Wow you are strong Naruto " said Shippo " You didn't even use Tokijin to beat Sesshomaru "

" He must be stronger than Inuyasha " said Miroku

" What did you say Miroku ! " yelled Inuyasha as he punched Miroku in his face

" Inuyasha you have to accept that someone is stronger than you " said Kagome

" Listen to Miss Kagome Inuyasha " said Miroku

" You are interesting Kyuubi " said Totosai

" I bet he use all of his strength on that battle " said Inuyasha

" Actually Inuyasha I didn't even use one fourth of my strength in that battle " said Naruto

" WHAT you're lying " said Inuyasha

" Naruto-kun is telling the truth Inuyasha , I know his real strength he is holding back in that battle " said Viki

" Do you know Naraku ? " said Inuyasha

" Who the hell is Naraku ? " said Naruto

" He is a hanyou or a yokai that collects shards of shikon jewel " said Kagome

" Then is he evil or something ? " said Naruto

" Yes he is , he use the shards of shikon jewel to give them to demons , and attack us " said Sango

" We collect the shards of shikon jewel because Kagome broke it to thousand pieces " said Inuyasha

" Is it true Kagome ? " said Viki

" Yes it's true " she answer sadly

" Then collect them all again " said Naruto

" Easy if you said so " said Inuyasha

" How about we go back to the village first ? " said Miroku

" Good Idea Miroku , let's go " said Sango " Do you two want to come with us ?

" Sure we don't know anything about this place " said Naruto and Viki

They all went to the village , they didn't know their battle and conversation are being heard by a woman . She report back to Naraku

" Why do you come back so soon Kagura ? " said Naraku

" Master Naraku I have interesting information for you " said Kagura

" What information ? " said Naraku

" The king of Yokai , Kyuubi no Kitsune and one of demon lords Nibi no Nekomata are sealed inside humans . These humans called themselves Jinchuuriki , I have seen a little power of Kyuubi it sends Sesshomaru flying to the sky far way " said Kagura

" Interesting see if this Kyuubi and Nibi want to join us " said Naraku

" Yes master " said Kagura

The Inuyasha group , Naruto , and Viki arrived at the Village . It was peaceful . They go into Kaede hut

" Ah I see you are back , and who are these two ? " said Kaede

" This is Naruto and Viki , Kaede " said Miroku

" Kaede-san , Naruto has just kick Sesshomaru ass far away " said Shippo " He is stronger than useless Inuyasha here "

" What did you say Shippo ! " said Inuyasha stepping on Shippo

" Really then thank you " said Kaede

" It's no problem , can we stay here tonight ? " said Naruto

" Yes you two can " said Kaede

" Guys , do you sense a woman watching us from the sky ? " said Naruto

" No we don't sense anything " said Kagome

" I sense it to Naruto-kun " said Viki " She floating in sky with feather "

" It must be Kagura " said Inuyasha

" Who is Kagura ? " said Naruto

" She is servant to Naraku " said Miroku

" She must be telled Naraku about me and Naruto-kun " said Viki

" I guess you are right , then what we suppose to do ? " said Sango

" We wait for this Kagura to come to me and Viki " said Naruto

" But it will be dangerous for you two " said Kagome

" We don't care , I just want to kill this Naraku guy " said Naruto

" Let them do what they want Kagome " said Inuyasha

" But Inuyasha " said Kagome

" Don't worry Kagome Naraku wants us not you guys " said Viki

In that night Kagura landed on the ground , she is inside the forest , Naruto and Viki appaeared behind her

" You seem wants to see us I see " said Naruto

" Yes Master Naraku is interested in you two " said Kagura

" Well then lead the way Kagura " said Viki

Kagura guided them to Naraku place it was a big house

" Master Naraku is inside this room " said Kagura

Naruto and Viki go inside the room , they see a man with long black hair

" You must be that Naraku guy " said Naruto

" Yes , you are Kyuubi no kitsune , and Nibi no Nekomata " said Naraku

" What do you want with us ? " said Viki

" I want you two work for me " said Naraku

" What work ? " said Naruto

" Kill the kikyou incarnation : Kagome " said Naraku

" Then we have to refuse your offer " said Naruto

" Do you think you two can refuse me ? " said Naraku attacking Naruto and Viki , he make hole on Naruto and Viki , but it turned out to be a smoke . Naraku is confused where are the real Kyuubi and Nibi . Naraku saw Kagura , Kanna , and Juromaru comes inside the room .

" Where are they ? " said Naraku

" We don't know Naraku , you cannot order us anylonger " said Kagura , Kanna , and Juromaru

" Really " said Naraku as he going to attack them but was stopped by Naruto Tsukuyomi , Naraku is in the world of Tsukuyomi , Naruto stabs him with sword for 72 hours . Naraku dropped to the ground . Naruto stab Naraku heart by Tokijin . He is dead .Viki comes out also .

" It is done " said Naruto " Do you like killing Viki ? "

" Yes Naruto-kun I like killing to " said Viki

" Thank you for freing us " said Kagura , Kanna , and Juromaru

" Where is the shards of shikon ? " said Naruto

" Inside that Naraku head " said Kanna

Naruto take the shards of Shikon , it was a lot of shards inside Naraku head , so he take all of the shards . Naruto and Viki went to the village

" They are come back " said Shippo

" Naruto , Viki you guys all right ? " said Kagome

" We are fine , here " said Naruto as he throw a bottle of shikon shards to Kagome . Kagome catch it

" Is this ? " said Kagome " Shards of Shikon jewel "

" Yes we killed Naraku and go back here " said Viki

" You two killed Naraku ? " said kagome is disbelieve

" Yup it is pretty easy , Naraku is weak probably weaker than Inuyasha , if he don't have those shards of shikon " said Naruto

" Why don't we tell everyone about this ? " said Shippo

Kagome , Shippo , Viki , and Naruto are in Kaede hut , They tell Miroku , Sango , Kaede , and Inuyasha

" Inuyasha , Naruto and Viki just come back from killing Naraku " said Shippo

" What " yelled Inuyasha

" Yes they are , they bring us the shards that Naraku has " said Kagome as she show evryone the bottole full of shards of Shikon

" My thought is right , Inuyasha is weaker a lot weaker than Naruto " said Miroku

" Why you pervert monk ! " said Inuyasha as he attack Miroku

" Inuyasha sit " said Kagome

Inuyasha is dropped to the ground

" Then we don't have to collect shards again " said Sango

" This is amazing , you two just come here and killed Naraku " said Kaede

Suddenly a hole in come from nowhere and sucks Naruto and Viki into it . Naruto and Viki are back in Akatsuki base

" Pyuh lucky I can find a way to reverse my jutsu " said Itachi

" Are we back again here ? " said Naruto

" It seems we are Naruto-kun " said Viki

" Hey Naruto , Viki sorry about using you two like experiment or something " said Itachi

" It's all right Itachi " said Naruto

" Naruto-kun you forgot something important " said Viki

" What Viki ? " said Naruto

" The village must be worry about you " said Viki " We have to go back Naruto-kun "

" Oh yeah , let's go Viki " said Naruto

They both went to hidden Cloud , in a few days they reach their destination

" Raikage sama it's good to have you back " said one of guards

" Yeah " said Naruto

Naruto telled people of hidden Cloud his sorry about late . The people forgive him about his late . Naruto is in his office signing damn paper works , meanwhile Viki is in training on the training ground . After working in his office Naruto fell sleeping on his desk work . Viki wake him up and tell him he don't have to sleep in his office , Naruto sleep in Viki house along with her .

- Time Passed -

It already been three years from that day Naruto and Viki return to hidden Cloud , Naruto left Kage bunshin to do his job . They go back to Akatsuke base

" Naruto and Viki you're just in time for the meeting " said Leader

" What is our missions this time Leader yeah ? " said Deidara

" Hunt the other Jinchuuriki down " said Leader

" Sasori , Deidara , and Zetsu you three are hunt and capture the one tailed Jinchuuriki in hidden Sand , Itachi and Kisame you two hunt the will hunt the six tailed Jinchuuriki hidden Mist , Hidan and Kakuzu you two hunt the four tailed Jinchuuriki in hidden water fall " said Leader All Akatsuike members are gone except Naruto and Viki

" Hey do you have special mission for us ? " said Naruto

" Yes I have , I want you two go to hidden Sound , to find a data about bloodline limits and sample of blood on each bloodline limits " said Leader

" Okay Leader " said Viki

Naruto and Viki went to Hidden Sound , it was disbanded after Akatsuki attack . They check in every room , but didn't found it . They look in the last room . Orochimaru private room They go inside the room and searching the data

" Naruto-kun is this the data ? " said Viki

Naruto look at the book Viki got its contain about Blood line limits

" Yes it is Viki , this is what we're looking for " said Naruto " Now we just have to find the blood "

They look in every corner of the room

" Naruto-kun I found it " said Viki as she found a bag contain samples of blood of each bloodline limits

" Good job Viki now our mission is finished let's head back " said Naruto

Both of them go back to Akatsuki base

" Here what you want Leader , the data and the blood samples " said Naruto as he give the Leader a book and a black bag

" Good , now you two I will give each of you a bloodline limit " said Leader

" Can we choose our bloodline limit leader ? " said Viki

" Yes you two can choose " said Leader give Naruto and Viki the book contain blood line limits

Naruto choose the blood line limit of bones and Viki choose blood line limit of water . The Leader of Akatsuki gave them their blood line limits . Naruto feel diffirent , he feel his body is strong unbreakable , and Viki can make water from air . The Leader tell them about their new mission

" For your new mission you two will destroy Water country " said Leader

" That's sound tough , but I will do it " said Naruto

" Okay Leader , I will do it " said Viki

Naruto and Viki are going to Water country . Each villages in Water country they see , They destroy it and kill all people without no mercy . They are heading Hidden Mist where the source of Water country . They are at the gate of hidden Mist

" You two are Akatsuki " said one of the guards

" Shut up " said Naruto as he activate Mangekyou Sharingan " Amarutsu " , The guards are in black fire then turning to ash . Naruto and Viki go inside the Hidden Mist they are greeted by a lot of Mist shinobis and their Yondaime Mizukage

" You Two are Akatsuki , What are you two doing here ? " said Mizukage

" We are here to destroy this hidden Mist " said Naruto and Viki

" Then you two shall die " said Mizukage

The Mist Shinobis surround Naruto and Viki

" Naruto-kun got any advice ? " said Viki

" Only one : don't die " said Naruto

Naruto and Viki charged to thousand Mist shibonis . Naruto use Tokijin to cut them and combine with Kyuubi chakra , in one wave slash he took two hundreds people life . Viki use her blood line limit , she killed many shinobis with her Ice rain jutsu . One Mist shinobi managed to stab Naruto with his blade . The mist shinobi dropped his blade when he saw bones growing from Naruto back . Naruto use his curse seal to level two . His hands grow spikes , His hair is spiky and darker , His skin turn into dark purple , four wings comes out from his back . Naruto pull out his spinal cord . He use it to bind and crush many shinobi . Both of them keep fighting until the hidden Mist is destroyed . Mizukage has been killed by Naruto and Viki . After finished their mission , Naruto tell Viki not to tell other Akatsuki member about his curse seal . Viki just nodded her head . They go back to Akatsuki base in River country . They found the base is only ruin , Naruto and Viki found the leader dead body . They wait for other Akatsuki members to come back . In the end of the day all Akatsuke members are gathered at the ruin of Akatsuki base .

" What are we going to do yeah ? " said Deidara

" We are going to destroy all Shinobi countries " said Naruto

" That's will be hard fighting for us " said Zetsu

" It's going to be tough , but we have to do it " said Naruto " Who's with me ? "

" Count me in brat " said Kisame

" I will join you Naruto " said Itachi

" I agree with you " said Zetsu

" There will be a lot of money , I join you " said Kakuzu

" I will get many sacrifices for my Jashin ritual , I come with you " said Hidan

" Me to Naruto-kun " said Viki

" This will be fun , I come to yeah " said Deidara

" If you all join him , I will also do it " said Sasori

" So what will do first ? " said Itachi

" Train our bijuu power to fullest " said Naruto " We have Ichibi , Hachibi , Rokubi , and Yonbi . I choose Itachi to become Jinchuuriki for Hachibi , Sasori to become Jinchuuriki for Yonbi , Kakuzu to become Jinchuuriki of Ichibi , and Hidan for Rokubi "

" Okay let's train first then kill " said Deidara

For two years they all train their bijuu power , They mastered all jutsus their tenant knows . They held a meeting

" Who's going to be the first ? " said Zetsu

" Wind country that's our first target . We will attack hidden Sand at midnight " said Naruto

" Surprise attack huh , I like this way of attacking " said Sasori

Midnight of Hidden Sand , The Akatsuki begin their plan . First they killed the guards at all the gates of hidden Sand . They all attack the city , Many Suna shinobis greeted them . Itachi use his Mangekyou Sharingan to burn his enemies , Kakuzu use his sand to crush many shinobi , Sasori use his doll tail and hit many shinobi , Kisame use his water jutsu to drown many villagers , Hidan use his raiton and scythe to fried his targets , Deidara use his explosion clay to destroy many buildings with villagers inside them , Zetsu use his jutusu and eat many shinobis , Viki used her Ice rain needles jutsu and killed shinobi and villagers , and Naruto kill Rokudaime Kazekage and destroy the Kazekage tower .

Their next tagets are hidden Rain , hidden Waterfall , hidden Grass , hidden Snow , hidden Cloud , and hidden Stone . In a few months they demolished the six shinobi countries . They are heading their last target Konoha of the fire country . They attack Konoha at dawn . They killed the ANBU groups who standing on their way . Each Akatsuki members summon their tenants . All nine bijuu attacking the Konoha . They are unstopplable . Jiraiya on top of Gamabunta and Tsunade on top of Katsuyu are trying to stop them

" Naruto why are you doing this ? " said Tsunade

" Shut up hag you will never understand our reason for doing it " said Naruto

" Then you will die " said Jiraiya as he make hand seals and flame comes from his mouth , combine with Gamabunta oil . A pile of smoke are on Naruto and Kyuubi are standing , The smoke clear . Kyuubi and Naruto just standing there uninjured

" Fool , do you think ? Kyuubi own element going to stop him " said Naruto

Kyuubi attack and burn Katsuyu with his Fox fire . Tsunade jump to Kyuubi and ready to fight Naruto

" Naruto prepare to die " said Tsunade

Rain of Ice needels attack Tsunade , Tsunade trying to run . But Naruto kage bunshin stop her from running . Tsunade died by rain of needles . Rokubi raiton jutsu fried Gamabunta . Kakuzu killed Jiraiya and Zetsu eat Jiraiya body . Nibi and Yonbi crushed Konoha buildings along with the villagers . Kakashi trying to stop Ichibi , but he dead by Fuuton renkudan of Ichibi . Lee , Kiba , and Shino are drowned by Sanbi water jutsu . Ino and Sakura are stomped by Gobi foot . Shikamaru , Hinata , and Ten Ten are eaten alive by Hachibi . Chouji and Neji are killed by Shicibi exploding jutsu and Kyuubi destroyed th rest of Konoha . In the morning Konoha is totally destroyed . The nine Akatsuki members are gathered for their last meeting .

" We did what we want , what now ? " said Itachi

" Now you all can do what you want to do " said Naruto

" I will go look for another money " said Kakuzu

" I guess I will stick around with you " said Hidan , Both of them are walking away from the rest of Akatsuki members

" We will go to found another country to destroy " said Sasori , Deidara , and Zetsu . Three of them are going on another conquest .

" Itachi san what are we going to do ? " said Kisame

" Found a worthy opponent " said Itachi

" Het Itachi before you and Kisame go . Can you send me and Viki to another place ? " said Naruto

" Sure Leader " said Itachi

Itachi send Naruto and Viki to another place . It was a harbor of a village

" What now Naruto-kun ? " said Viki

" Now we will found new adventure " said Naruto

That's chapter 7 done


End file.
